Sailor Moon: The Second Millennium
by 5 Years Passed
Summary: The second generation of Sailor Scouts is about to begin! God, I'm a dork...
1. Compacts

**Be nice to my awesomely cheesy Sailor Moon fanfiction. I work/ed hard on it. Got to keep the whole "Sailor Moon" atmosphere, you know?**

* * *

The rain steadily beat down on the darkened town houses as the endless, cold, and wet hours pressed on. 2:48 AM. A light flickered off and on in the rich side of town. A young, restless girl frantically rummaged through a giant, stained, oak chest at the edge of her bed for a... _something_. The walls of the room glowed a low, pale green alongside the beige carpeting. A matching, by the staining, wooden desk was built into the corner wall. Another coordinating oak dresser, so large that her clothes took up less than half the drawers in it, faced it. Her closet was filled with a variety of shoes, pants, and sheets. A small television set that only played videocassettes was on top of her dresser along with the huge, also stained, oak mirror that sat against the wall. Bed, stained oak of course, held sheets that were striped with different greens and white. Two prints of bamboo surrounding the center held Japanese characters centered the green and white. 

"Damn! Where'd that piece of shit go!?" she began to pull out old scarves and random antiques from deep in the chest. "Gotcha' bitch!" she exclaimed, yanking out what looked like a plastic makeup compact.

_Flashback:_

"Here Avalon, I want you to have this." The echoing voice of her grandmother rang through the corridors of the dream-like castle,the image of Earth pearing through one of the huge archway windows.

"Oh wow! It's so pretty!" Avalon thanked her grandmother.

"Don't ever lose it, you here me? Or I shall punish you!" her grandmother taunted.

_End of Flashback:_

The young girl straightened up and caught her reflection in the mirror. Shoulder-length light brunette, wavy hair; silvery-grey eyes; and a long football jersey that stopped just before her knees took up her sight for a few seconds.

She shoved all her other crap back into the chest and closed it. Sitting on the top of the chest, she gazed into the deep pink crystal imbedded in the middle of the cover. For a second, she saw it glitter in the darkness. _The lights weren't on. Then where did the glittering come from?_ Questions raced through her head. _I don't know..._ She listened to see if a car had been passing, but all her ears picked up were the electrical waves running through the wires inside the walls. _How strange…_

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open as her furious father stood half sleep in the doorway casting a shadow over half his face. "What on earth are you doing, Avalon?!" he shouted, a bit hung over. Avalon slowly looked up from the shimmering crystal. She silently gazed into his face. She was bursting to explain, but it would only result in her half-asleep, drunken father getting more enraged.

"N… nothing…. I just had a nightmare is all…" she whispered while simultaneously tucking the shimmering compact under her pillow and climbing back into her bed.

"Well, the next time you feel like running around your room at three in the morning, DON'T WAKE ME UP!" With that she felt a shaking through her room as the door was slammed and a poster was shaken off her wall.

She sighed and rolled over. And as she lay on her right, she pulled the compact out again. As memories flooded her, she murmured, "If only you were still here…" As the full moon gazed down on her, her throat started to dry, and she felt like she was about to cry. She held back the tears long enough for dreams to take over her mind, the compact still being grasped tightly.

* * *

"AVALON??!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!!?? I told you last night!" 

"I'm sorry, Mia. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to! I swear!" Avalon exclaimed to her friend. _It's WAY too early for this!_ She thought to herself.

"Hey…um...Did you feel something weird last night, like something was wrong?" the beautiful, long haired brunette questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, kinda… like… do you remember my grandma?" Avalon replied.

"Of course I do! Your grandma was awesome!"

"Yeah… I had a dream about her last night. It was a bit scary to be completely honest…" Avalon looked down at her feet and started kicking an empty soda can as the two walked down the street.

"Well, what happened? I love your dreams. Most of them are hilarious!"

"Yeah, to you! But no, this one was different… My grandmother was a queen who lived on the moon, and she was trying to reach me here on Earth. She was crying and screaming weird things like 'Get away' and 'It's not safe anymore!' Then all of a sudden, there was this great blast of dirty purple energy, and everything became silent. That's when I woke up sweating completely freaked out and panting."

"Oooohh, scary… yeah I felt something like that happened to me too, but it was just a feeling. No weird blasts of energy! Boy, your mind's up in cloud nine, isn't it!?" Mia started to laugh. Avalon looked down at her, and once again surreptitiously admired her slim figure. Her long, brunette, silky, straight hair that bounced off her back, flowed to her waist swung and moved with her as she walked. Her chest size happened to be a few sizes small too.

The two girls were walking down the street to get to school. Avalon's uniform was a deep crimson, grey, and white male uniform. Mia was wearing the crimson red, white, and deep blue female uniform. As both Avalon's and Mia's hair were past seven inches, they were required to keep their hair out of their face. Avalon wore two ponytails letting most of her hair fall on her back, and Mia wore a high one, strands sticking out here and there with two tradition Japanese chopsticks tucked in. Having been oriental, it gave her a sense of pride and joy each morning to put her hair up.

"AVALON!!!" a man's voice shouted from behind them.

"Oh god…" Avalon muttered as she turned rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Yes, yes it is short. I know this and they will get awesomely longer, I promise.**


	2. School Day Pt 1: Pledges

**Yay! Just so we all know why; I am going back through these and editing them again because it doesn't like me that much. I'd also like to thank people for reviewing because it makes me happy to know what people think about my stories, even if it's bad. I like all the criticism I can get.**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing Chapter 1:**

**Hiei'sAngel101**

**smileenov**

**JadeStar19**

* * *

"AVALON!!!" a man's voice shouted from behind them.

"Oh god…" Avalon muttered as she turned around, rolling her eyes.

"Avalon!" the man ran up behind the two girls sweaty and panting. "Good lord! You guys walk too fast!"

"What do you want?" Avalon stopped walking and asked him sharply.

The young boy wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he caught his breath. "I wanted to walk with you, Avalon." the boy smiled innocently. "Is it ok?"

"Well you're already here aren't you?" Avalon hissed as Mia started to giggle.

His face brightened up, "Thank you!" He started to hum a tune that was stuck in his head.

"SEAN!!"

"Sorry…" he rubbed the back of his neck. His fingers ran roughly through his curly, dirty blonde hair. He was smart, but not too bright. He had the same general tastes as Avalon, while Mia just out there, buying whatever had a penguin or monkey on it. He was about an inch taller than Avalon and too unfit to keep up with Avalon and Mia's power-walking skills. Well, even Avalon had to teach herself to walk at Mia's speed.

They heard the first bell ring in the distance telling the students to get to their classes.

"Oh my god! I'm late!!" Mia ran full speed to school leaving Avalon and Sean in a dust ball.

"Shouldn't we be running too?" Sean asked Avalon.

"Nah… my first period teacher doesn't give a rat's ass." They strolled into school five minutes after the tardy bell rang.

"What if we get caught?" Sean kept frantically looking all around for teachers.

"You dumb ass! They're teaching!"

"Well, what about administrators?"

"AVALON!!" a new voice shouted at her.

Avalon froze. Sean looked back at the voice and started laughing. "Boy aren't you lucky this morning, Avalon?"

"Well, this isn't a first!" The voice called out again.

Avalon turned around and almost burst out screaming. She kept her cool long enough to ask, "Why the fuck'd you scare me like that?!"

The girl giggled, "You don't have to get so mad, stupid!" the girl walked to her locker and opened it. She looked in the mirror that was taped to the inside to see Avalon's reaction. Avalon was looking straight into the mirror and smashed her fist into her other hand. It made a loud smashing sound that flooded the hallways for a second. "So, Avalon, what's your excuse today?" the girl grinned through the mirror as she pulled out two binders, one for herself and one for Avalon.

Avalon's face went blank and paler than usual, "Actually, Ember…" she fiddled with her messenger bag. "I… was hoping you'd help me with that today, I'm fresh out sort to speak." Ember caught Avalon's facial expression, then her own pondering one.

She had thick curly, brunette hair that extended half way down her back. She wore her hair up in a lose ponytail, but a bit neater than Mia's. She had brown eyes, and wore light makeup. She was close enough to Avalon's size that they could share clothes, if they happened to share a taste, which wasn't too often. Ember had a preppy taste, even though she was anything but. Insane and hyperactive maybe, in fact sure, but not preppy.

Ember closed her locker lightly and gave Avalon her note book. "Oh no, something happened. What happened?" she asked, searching her friend's careful face.

"Something happened?" the confused Sean asked. He looked at Avalon and then saw it too. "…oh…"

Avalon laughed half-heartedly, "Nothing big, I'll tell you in class, ok?" Avalon took Ember's arm in her own and pulled her along. "Don't get caught, Sean!" she yelled back to him with a wink. The next second they were gone around the corner and Sean was all alone.

_Oh my god! What am I supposed to do now?! Where do I go? Where do I go?!_ Sean ran into the bathroom and flipped down the toilet seat and sat there.

Meanwhile, Avalon let go of Ember's arm right before they walked into the classroom. Ember and Avalon had the same first period. Avalon strolled in after Ember hoping that the teacher wouldn't see her.

"AVALON! You're late!" The teacher shouted from his desk, not even looking up. "What's the excuse this time?"

"Please Mr. Sambers, her cat died yesterday. She's had him since she was five." Ember whispered to the teacher as Avalon caught on and acted depressed. That wasn't too hard for her. Avalon sat down in her seat behind Ember and put her head down on the desk.

"Avalon, I'm sorry for your loss, but my classroom isn't your dedicated nap class. However, you can do that in Mrs. Jenes' room!" the students laughed at the Mr. Sambers' joke.

Just then the announcements came on telling every student to rise and recite the Pledge of Allegiance, everyone except Avalon that is. "Avalon!"

"Ok! Ok!" Avalon stood up and started reciting her version of the pledge:

"I pledge allegiance, to my hell.

Of the united dumb asses who can't save themselves.

And to that fat man, in the gay house,

Who can't kill a mouse!

This Town sucks,

And no lucks,

For I hate you all, and forever this pledge I yell!"

The classroom burst out laughing, Ember's snort-laughs being the most noticeable. "AVALON!! You better be glad I'm not writing you up for disrespecting my classroom and the country!"

"Didn't you just hear? I couldn't care less."

Mr. Sambers sat back down in his desk. "You guy's get a free day…" he popped two Advil into his mouth.

Ember turned to Avalon, "Ok. All jokes off. You don't normally disrespect Mr. Sambers. You're lucky you get A's in here y'know."

"I know," Avalon took out her iPod. She couldn't decide to listen to Cannibal Corpse or Evanescence. Avalon liked all kinds of music, as long as it wasn't rap or her parents attempting to sing. "Pick Axe Murder sounds good…"

"What??!!"

"Relax, it's a song."

"Oh… ok… so what's with the unusually bad attitude?"

"Ask Mia, I don't feel like saying it again…" Avalon put in her headphones and turned the volume all the way up. Death Metal rang through the classroom.

"AVALON!" the teacher screamed.

"…meh…" She turned it down a little, only a little.

_Wow, I'm glad her cat didn't REALLY die… _Ember thought to herself. _But what if she's not acting? What if she's like this because of whatever happened?_

The bell finally rang. Sean ran out of the bathroom. _FREEDOM!_ rang through his mind, accompanied by the chorus of Hallelujah. _Oh, I better go find Avalon… What was Ember talking about that could be wrong?_ Sean walked down the hall as the classroom door in front of him swung wildly open…

Thud.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading even though it's nice and cheesy with little detail, but I promise it gets better. Please review and I will thank you and even read your stuff and review; but who am I kidding? No one's reading this...**


	3. School Day Pt 2: Volleyballs

**Chapter 3, man! I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Hiei'sAngel101**

**Kaiser.Chiefs.Girl**

* * *

THUD!

"Oh My God!" Ember screamed as she saw Sean sprawled out over the poor, trampled over Avalon.

"GET OFF ME!" Avalon screamed as she realized what the fuck just happened.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry, Avalon!" Sean exclaimed as he jumped up and offered her a hand.

Avalon waved it off and picked herself up. Not to be discouraged, Sean picked up her binder and handed it to her. "I really am!"

"Shut up, will you!?" Avalon screamed and walked down the hall to Ember's locker. She swung open the locker, shoved her binder into it and slammed it shut. The loud and noisy hallway shrank to nothing but a locker that creaked as it swung back open. Avalon slammed it just a bit too hard.

"Oh my….." Ember put her hand to her mouth in a bit of shock. Sean sank to the floor in embarrassment and confusion. Ember walked over to the locker, and exchanged her books.

"Hi Avalon!" Mia's voice rang through the quiet hallway. Avalon didn't answer; she walked around the corner, opened another locker and took out a textbook and a folder. Mia turned to Ember. "What did you do to her?!"

"Not me! Sean!" Ember fought back.

"Oh… SEAN!" Mia walked up to Sean and slapped him across the face, "Sean, I don't care what you did, but leave her the fuck alone!" Mia turned back to Ember smiling. The hallway soon filled back up with random shouting and the dreaded gossiping Avalon despised with all her little black heart.

Ember grabbed Mia and pulled her away from Sean, "Can you tell me what's wrong with Avalon? She cited one of her hateful poems rather than the pledge and completely dissed Mr. Sambers."

"Oh… yeah, she's sad because she misses her grandmamma."

"But why would that make her act like this?"

"I don't know… maybe she's on her period…"

"I HEARD THAT!" Avalon was standing over Mia.

Mia made a nervous giggle then ran for it.

"Hey! I'm in your next period! Don't think you can run from me!" Avalon ran through the hall after Mia.

Ember stood there like she had no idea what just happened. She shrugged her shoulders and started walking to her next class. Sean finally got up and ran to his next class as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mia screamed turning a corner and running up the stairs.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Avalon's voice rang right behind Mia's. The other students stopped and stared, amused as they flew past them. "You're dead to me; you know that?!"

"I love you too, Avalon!" Mia shouted back. "Oof!" Mia ran into Mr. Sambers, who was attempting to get to the teachers' office and back to his classroom without disruption.

"Hi, Mr. Sambers!" Avalon greeted as she grabbed Mia by the collar and dragged her aside.

"Avalon…" Mr. Sambers replied.

"I didn't do it!"

Mr. Sambers chuckled, "No, just don't kill anyone," he finished, as he walked down the stairs and turned the corner and was soon out of sight.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mia pleaded.

Avalon laughed. "Wow, I should do this more often."

"Please don't!"

Avalon laughed again and let go of Mia. Just then the late bell rang and Mia and Avalon raced off down the hall sliding into class at the bell ended.

The teacher was clapping slowly. "Wonderful entrance, ladies. Now would you please take your seats?" Her cracked voice rang.

Avalon threw her books down onto the table and sat down in the chair causing Mia to crawl around her to get to her seat.

"Alright students please take out your notebooks and get ready to copy down twelve pages of notes all in size ten font, single spaced." The teacher chirped evilly.

Avalon groaned. Mia slammed her head down on the desk and slowly opened her notebook without even looking. Avalon took out her notebook and flipped to the first completely empty page and started a sketch. Mia started speed writing the notes the millisecond the teacher put them on the overhead. A couple of minutes later, Avalon took out her iPod, under the table, and turned it up all the way and started playing Thriller by Michael Jackson. The class couldn't help but giggle. Avalon continued drawing like she couldn't even hear it. Mia had to stop writing to cover her mouth from bursting out laughing. The teacher frantically searched around the room for the pathetic soul who was playing the awesomeness. She couldn't figure it out. Avalon cracked a huge smile and completely covered her face from the teacher so she couldn't see the devil's grin. The teacher went on teaching the best she could; the students still giggling the whole thing through.

The bell finally rang. Avalon turned it off quickly and got up, waiting for Mia. They both walked out into the hall and the second they did, they busted out laughing.

"That was great!" Mia exclaimed.

"I know! I'm surprised she couldn't figure it out!"

The girls laughed again. They went to Mia's locker and grabbed their things for gym class, which they had together next along with Sean and Ember. They strode all the way to the gym laughing at their teacher.

"God I hate gym!" Avalon exclaimed as they walked into the locker room.

"Tell me about it!" Mia agreed.

"Hey guys!" Ember's voice rang around them. Avalon got changed quickly, Mia a bit more slowly, Ember already set. "So, what are we doing today? Do you know?"

"Meh... Who cares?" Avalon groaned.

"I think we're playing volleyball this week…" Mia chimed in.

"Yes!!" Both Ember and Avalon shouted in chorus.

"God, I loooove volleyball!" Ember sang.

"Hahah, I think it's funny when someone gets hit in the head!" Avalon mused.

"Says you! I'm the one who GETS hit in the head!" Mia cried.

Ember hugged Mia as Avalon muffled a laugh. The bell rang and all the girls in the locker room ran out into the gym, Ember, Mia, and Avalon being the last of them.

Sean ran up to the girls, "Hey!"

"Sup?" Avalon replied.

"So you aren't mad?"

"Haha! About what?!"

"LET'S GO!!! GATHER AROUND!" screamed the gym teacher. Everyone stopped talking and stood in a clump around the teacher. "Ok two teams! Avalon!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YET!"

"I know! You're the captain of the red team!"

"YES!"

"And you! Brittany! You're the captain of the Blue team!"

Brittany and Avalon didn't get along too well. "Heh heh, this should be fun!" Avalon sang in amusement.

"OK! Avalon! You pick first!" the coach shouted.

"Ember," she said without a second's thought.

"Yay!" Ember shouted at she ran over to Avalon.

""Rachel," said Brittany.

"Mia."

"Wooh!" Mia jogged over as well.

"Chris."

"Sean."

Sean smiled and walked over to the other three girls. _Yes!!!_

The random name calling started after this, both Brittany and Avalon searching their classmates for the best ones. The last one was a dangly, tall boy who looked like Avalon could snap him in two just by poking him. Avalon called on him by volunteer.

"Can he even play?" whispered Mia.

Avalon gave a small smile towards the boy. _I have my secret weapon! Hehhehheh, you will fall, Bitch!_ Bitch referring to Brittany.

The whistle rang and they all got into spots on the volleyball court. The first set of players being the boy, Sean, Ember, Mia, and Avalon. Avalon being the setter, Mia to Avalon's left, the boy to her front, Ember to the far left front, and Sean in the middle. The other five players sat to the side cheering them on. The coach threw the volleyball to Avalon. Avalon threw the ball into the air and smacked it across the court.

SMACK!

It hit Brittany right in the face. All of Avalon's team, excluding the boy, burst out laughing. Brittany screamed and smacked it back. The boy caught it without any effort then tossed it gently to Avalon.

"Thanks," Avalon cheered between laughs. She threw the ball up again and smacked it again. The ball flew threw the air as Brittany pushed one of her team members out of the way to spike it. Ember bounced it to Sean who set it. The boy took a step to the side and spiked the ball over the net. The ball hit the floor faster than a blink of an eye right in front of Brittany. Now she was pissed. She grabbed the ball and threw it at the boy but it hit the net and smacked her in the face again.

This time the boy chuckled bemused. He picked up the ball and tossed it to Avalon.

"Ok, what is it? two-nothing, right?" she teased Brittany.

"Just hit the ball already!" Brittany screeched back.

"As you wish, Hot-Head," Avalon threw the ball into the air and sent it across the court again. One of Brittany's friends bumped it over, the ball just barely getting over the net. Avalon laughed as Ember dove for it, Sean set it, and the boy spiked it again. This time Brittany swung at it but the ball went backwards. One of her teammates yelled at her as she bumped the ball. Another one of the players bumped it back over the net. It was heading for Mia.

"MIA!! IT'S YOURS!" Avalon called out.

Mia got wide eyed as it bounced off her head and headed out of bounce. Avalon ran for it barely hitting it, sent it towards the boy who bumped it over the net. The other team was in such awe that the ball hit the ground.

"YES!" Avalon shouted as she got up. "Good job, Mia!" she slapped the whining Mia on the back.

"BUT IT HIT ME IN THE HEAD!"

"Yeah I know! I was almost too busy laughing to hit it!" Avalon laughed.

"You're horrible!"

"I know," Avalon flashed a grin. The coach blew the whistle telling the players to switch out.

The five of them sat down laughing their heads off at Brittany, well, four were laughing. The boy was smiling, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Before they knew it, the class was over. Ember, Mia, and Avalon ran into the locker room to change. They got changed quickly and came back to the bench they normally hung around while waiting for the bell to ring.

"HAHA did you see her face?!" Ember busted out as she put on her shoes.

"Yeah that made my day!" Avalon replied, fixing her skirt.

"I got hit in the head!" Mia wailed as she fixed her hair.

All of a sudden Avalon's locker slammed shut sending shivers down Mia and Ember's spines.

"Good morning, Bitchy!" Avalon smiled finishing her hair not even turning around.

"Ha! Ha! Today was so funny I forgot to laugh!" The high pitched voice mused.

Avalon turned around to face her foe. "Look, the first hit was a complete accident…" she looked down at something moving from the corner of her eye, then she looked back at Brittany. "It just happened to be a funny accident. Now the second time," Avalon's hand rose to with a sloppily pointed finger, "was your fault!"

Brittany gasped. "How dare you!" she swung her hand at Avalon.

Avalon blocked it still flinching as if it hit her, her other hand coming up and pointing at Brittany, "Now that's not very nice!"

"Just leave us alone, You made a fool out of yourself! We had nothing to do with it!" Ember supported Avalon.

"Yeah!" Mia joined.

"Well, I don't think so!" Brittany's other hand flew threw the air smacking Avalon hard enough to jerk her head without her permission.

Avalon sat there for a second completely still and she finally cracked her neck to the right, then the left. Then shaking her head a bit. She lifted an eyebrow, "Suit yourself…"

A loud smack filled the locker room as it grew quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"AAAAEIIIII!"

* * *

**Please Review?**


	4. School Day Pt 3: Boys

**I am just out of rants today or something... I'd like to thank the following for Reviewing:**

**Hiei'sAngel101**

**Kaiser.Chiefs.Girl**

* * *

A loud smack filled the locker room as it grew quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"AAAAEIIIII!" Ember screamed, gagging at the blood trickling down Brittany's nose.

"Oh, that's it!" Brittany swung at Avalon again, who blocked it as the other hand came crashing through the air and forcing Avalon against the locker. Avalon pushed off of the locker and jammed her fist into Brittany's cheek.

The two female coaches came running into the scene as the bell rang. "What happened here!" one of them shouted.

Brittany rose herself for one last swing as Avalon shoved her against a locker avoiding the blow. leaving Brittany to dangle her feet a few inches so the two were both at eye level, Avalon, glaring deep into Brittany's eyes, with Brittany struggling to breath.

"Alright! Enough!" screamed a coach.

"Avalon! Let her down!" the other coach chipped in.

"As you command," Avalon mused, letting Brittany drop to the ground.

"Alright ladies, show's over, get to your classes! NOW!" the first coach barked. Everyone filed out of the locker room except Avalon, Brittany and the two coaches. Avalon sat down on a bench as Brittany leaned against the locker glaring at Avalon. "Want to tell me what was going on here?"

"Well I…" Avalon started.

"She was jealous and decided to do something about it." Brittany lied.

"Liar!" Avalon stood up, "You're so full of bull-"

"Alright ladies!" One of the coaches came in. "Brittany, why don't you tell us what happened first?"

"Well you see…" Brittany began her story twisting and distorting the truth. When she was finished, Avalon stood up glaring at Brittany. Brittany gave Avalon one of those disgusting, satisfying looks.

"Alright girls, we won't hand this over to the police on one condition." One of the coaches finished as the other went to get slips to the nurse's office.

"Hey, wait a minute! You didn't hear my side!" Avalon confronted.

"Well we just don't have time, and you have a class to get to." The coach said as Brittany threw another satisfying smirk.

"That's total bull-" Avalon defended.

"Both of you will arrive half an hour early to school for a whole week for detention. I'll meet you in the gym each morning. Be prepared." The coach cut her off.

Avalon stood up, "That's it? You're gonna make me look like the bad guy while she looks innocent when she's really a good for nothing, conceded bi-"

"That's quite enough Avalon," The coach finished.

Avalon took in a deep breath pulling her bangs back out of her face, "fine." She watched as the other coach came back and handed Brittany a slip. Brittany flashed Avalon another smile and left. The coaches told Avalon to get her stuff and made her sit down. They gave her a talk about how violence doesn't change anything as if she was a moron.

"This is all good and all, but I really need to get to class. You guys are sad excuses for coaches." Avalon grabbed the slip and huffed out of the locker room.

Avalon walked up the stairs to the main hall. _God, why is this school so hard to get around in?_ She turned a corner, only to meet a fist. She flew to the wall and sunk to the ground in amazement. "Whoa! What the fuck?" She looked up to see Brittany. "Oh great. You! What do you want now?"

Brittany bent down shoving Avalon's shoulders against the wall, "Behind the dumpster after school. Be there!"

"How about a nicer place, the Burger King down the street? It smells better."

"Be there." Brittany disappeared behind the corner. Rhea got up, wiping the blood from her mouth. She silently crumbled up the slip and headed to her Biology class.

Now, in biology was this boy, a very handsome boy. He just happened to be the boy Avalon had a crush on for almost ever. She never really had a chance to talk to him before. She started to think, _Oh my god! What will he think? This is bad! Maybe I should skip… no wait! He saw me earlier! Crap!_ She walked into the class stopping when she saw him.

"Welcome to class, Avalon… Avalon, your hand is bleeding!" The teacher welcomed.

"Yeah… really? I had no idea!" Avalon looked at her hand to see a piece of something stuck in it, "huh… that's new…" The class couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny, I'll give you a slip to the nurse's office." The teacher offered.

"Nah, not one for gauze… thanks though… I'll be right back." She set her bag on the first empty desk and ran to the bathroom to wash away the blood and grab about a ton of paper towels. She ran back to class as the teacher put in a movie they had to take notes on. She sat down in her seat and tried to use her left hand, the bloody one, to get her stuff. She flinched when she did. _Obviously that didn't work…_ Out of the corner of her eye she saw a piece of paper and pen on her desk. She looked up to see who it was and wouldn't you know it? She sat down next to **him**.

"Just thought you'd want some help." He whispered.

She couldn't help but smile, "thanks." She tried not to blush.

"Avalon, is there something you'd like to share with us?" The teacher interrupted.

"…Oh… no ma'am, I was just being polite is all." Avalon defended.

"Then perhaps you can keep it down."

"Right," Avalon smiled, it wore away quickly as she tried to write some notes but was easily distracted. Another piece of paper landed on her desk.

**Hey. I'm Sakon**

_Yes, I know, you're friends don't shut up._

**HA! They tell me you're a bit of a rebel**

_Really now?_

They tried not to laugh.

**I heard you were good at math**

_Is a 92 good?_

**Compared to a 66?**

_Right… so what of it?_

**Well, I heard you were having trouble with Bio… thought we could do a trade off.**

_I like my brain attached thank you_

**Heh, you're too funny**

_Thanks. But really, I'm not switching brains with you_

**Ha! I was talking about tutoring.**

_I knew that!_

Sakon could barely hold down his laughter, but Avalon did see a huge smile on his face.

**So when can I pick you up?**

_Excuse me?_

**When would you like to study?**

_Oh… uhh… today?_

**Nah, this summer.**

It was Avalon's turn to hold in her laughter.

_Well, if you give me your address I'll come over around 5 if that's ok_

**Fine with me: ****954 Chesapeake Dr. in White Falls**

_Cool, I have a friend who lives there._

**Alright then, see you later.**

The bell rang for lunch. Sakon left in a flash to go eat lunch with his friends as Avalon sat there dumbfounded. Her friends found her two minutes later walking down the hall.

"What's with _that_ face?" Ember exclaimed.

"I… I… I'm not entirely sure, but… I think Sakon just asked me out." Avalon replied.

The girls screamed. Sean covered his ears.

"If… I live till five o'clock that is…" Avalon finished.

"What's that mean?" Mia asked.

"Brittany and I are meeting at Burger King to… do something… not sure what." Avalon informed.

"Do you want me to come? I live that way," Ember supported.

"Maybe… I'll think about it ok? Thanks…" Avalon got in line for her food with Mia as Ember sat down under a tree with Sean.

* * *

After school, Avalon walked fast to the Burger King, if that was her last meal, she was going to have to get time to eat it. After she got her nice little snack she sat down in the corner and waited. She refilled her small cup three times before Brittany showed up. "Welcome to my humble abode, may I take your order?" Avalon greeted teasingly. 

"I have a very serious question for you," Brittany sat down.

"Shoot," Avalon granted permission to hear the question.

"Does this look familiar to you?" Brittany took out a golden tiara, with a red, oval shaped crystal, in the middle.

Avalon held her breath, "And why, may I ask, do you want to know?"

"I have a proposition for you," She sat the tiara down on the table as Avalon's eyes followed it. "I need a nice little make up compact. It's pink with a deep pink crystal in the middle of it. I'll buy it from you… if you have it."

Avalon's hand fell on her pocket, "Why?"

"I need it, it's that simple. Let me have it and I'll clear your slate and leave you and your friends alone."

"One more thing…"

"Alright," Brittany rolled her eyes, "And I won't hurt your grandmother."

Avalon jumped up, "Ok! How do you know about that?!"

Brittany chuckled, "Because," Brittany walked up to Avalon and whispered in her ear, "I'm somewhat of a sailor scout myself."

Avalon backed up, "there's no such thing!"

"And your grandmother who lives on the moon? That doesn't really exist either, does it?" Brittany teased.

* * *

**As always, please review, I promise it will be worth it.**


	5. Hurricanes

**Before I sing; I'd like to thank the following for their reviews:**

**Hiei'sAngel101**

* * *

**"The worms crawl in**

**The worms crawl out**

**The worms crawl in your stomach**

**And out your mouth**

**The worms crawl in**

**The worms crawl out**

**The worms crawl in**

**The worms crawl..."**

* * *

"And your grandmother who lives on the moon? That doesn't really exist either, does it?" Brittany teased. Avalon narrowed her eyes. "So lets say you give me that fine little compact now?" 

"Why do you need it?"

"That's none of your business."

"You aren't making sense anymore."

"Just give me the goddamn compact!" All of the people stopped in their tracks, as some catholic mother dropped her tray.

"See, now you're making a scene, I'm already well-known, I don't need anything else fucking up my rep. It's sort of a small town, gossip is everywhere…"

"Shut up and give me the fucking compact!" Brittany's hand flew through the air hitting the tile backwash of the wall.

Avalon's eyes widened as she ducked almost too late. She fell to the floor and started scrambling away mumbling something about crazy, fucked-up whores. She got to her feet right before she ran into the catholic woman and bolted through the doors to get outside where it had started to drizzle.

Brittany cracked her knuckles as she grabbed the tiara up and ran after Avalon, shoving the poor catholic woman to the ground. "You're dead, bitch!" she screamed as she got outside.

Avalon looked to the left then to the right deciding if she should still go to Sakon's house or home. "Oh fuck!" She started running to the right, towards Sakon's house. It wasn't long before Brittany was on her tail and there were sirens going off in the distance. Someone from the Burger King had called the cops. Avalon turned a sharp corner and hid behind a trashcan. Brittany followed around the corner. Avalon clasped her hands together and brought them smashing down on the back of Brittany's neck, then took the tiara and continued running. She looked behind to see Brittany once again, but flashing lights and cars behind her. "What the fuck?!" **(Author's note: You know, car chases can get a chick pretty wrawled up if she's not a bitchy little prep. -wink, wink- Too bad the car chase is not going to be more elaborate due to the fact that only New York police put on a good car chase; Texas has some good ones too, and I've seen a couple in Florida...)**

She kept running as she pulled out the paper with Sakon's address on it. She was eventually running down his street as she felt like Montag from the so-famous book of Fahrenheit 451. She saw flashing lights and heard helicopters from inside the houses' televisions as well as behind her. She got to Sakon's house, tripped up the stairs and started banging on the door.

Meanwhile, Brittany was way behind thinking to herself, W_ow, has she ever tried out for track? That bitch, can probably run for fucking ever…_

Sakon was watching the chase on his television, so when he heard the knock on the door he nearly jumped up. He ran to the door hearing the continuous knocking. "I'm coming!" He opened the door. Avalon, who was breathing way too hard to be healthy, took a second to catch up with herself then shoved Sakon against the wall and closed the door behind them. She sank to the floor, but locked the door on the way down.

Sakon stared a bit surprised at how she handled him, "Are you alright?"

"Peachy…" She said, still breathing hard.

"Here, let me help you up," he extended his hands. Avalon took them slowly as he pulled her to her feet. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…" she looked over at the television as a voice informed the viewers that the chase has stopped, but the trouble wasn't over.

Sakon took in a deep breath, "Oh…" he turned off the television before they could hear anymore. "…I'm lost."

"Welcome to my world," Avalon looked out the window of the door to meet with Brittany's face. Avalon gasped and jumped back.

Sakon ran to her side, "What's wro- oh my god!" His eyes widened at the sight of Brittany. She was banging on the door cursing something at Avalon.

Avalon was too tired to make any jokes; instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out the compact. She smiled at it then held it up for Brittany to see.

Sakon just stared. Brittany's eyes widened then she had a glaring smile. She stepped back and told the police something as they turned away and went to their wonderful Krispy Kream. Then she vanished as well. "Ok… What just happened?"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't believe me… fuck…"

"What?"

"I left my backpack at Burger King… oh well…"

Sakon held back a laugh as he gestured her into the kitchen. It was raining even harder now, and she could barely tell that it was still daylight out. Sakon told her to sit but she refused, she didn't want to ruin anything with her wet clothes. Sakon got her a pair of his mother's jeans and a black t-shirt with Marilyn Manson on it. As Avalon was changing, the power went out. When she did finish, she couldn't find Sakon.

Avalon saw an open door to the basement. Picture a nice little town house in New York... in a horror movie. That didn't help since Avalon had always been afraid of the dark and it was even worse when she wasn't in her own house. "Sakon?" there was no reply. "Sakon? Sakon where the hell are you?" something fell in the basement. "I swear, if this is a joke, I'm gonna fucking kill you!" There was still no reply.

"I watch way too many horror movies…" She started creeping down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw another opened door creaking. "…God…" She peered behind the door to see a storage room. "Hmm…" _Ok well, if I turn around now, something will be behind me and slash my neck open, but if I look inside this room, I'll find Sakon dead… well, I don't like either of those… fucking horror movies…_ Avalon sighed and chose the second option. The fact that almost everything was covered with white clothes was even worse. "Sakon? This is not funny! Fuck!" She came to a set of unclothed drawers.

A hand came across her left shoulder. Avalon screamed like hell and turned around jumping. She backed into the set of drawers covering her mouth with her hands. Then she heard a laugh. "Oh my fucking god! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Sakon was laughing so hard he almost cried. "Stop it! Shut up!" Avalon continued.

"I'm sorry," he muffled another laugh, "I went to go find something to unlock the drawers."

"What the fuck are you doing down here?" She moved out of the way so Sakon could get to the drawer.

"I was getting candles, we don't have any batteries for flashlights."

"Oh… ok…" She turned around to see another figure and screamed and ran over to Sakon.

Both the figure and Sakon laughed again. "Hey bro, I'm goin' out 'k?" The man turned to Avalon. "He's never had a girl over here before… good luck, buddy." then the man ran off.

"Good luck?" Avalon repeated.

"He's a sex addict." Sakon raised himself with a bag of candles.

"…Awkward…" Avalon ran back up the stairs and grabbed a box of matches from the pocket of her coat. After setting up all the candles and lighting them, Sakon got all of the studying crap no one cares about.

Avalon sighed and put her head down on the table. "Where are your parents?"

"Oh… in traffic. They were supposed to come home from a business trip."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, so… math or science?"

"Hmm…"

"Math it is," Sakon opened his book. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Avalon picked up her head as Sakon pulled her chair closer to him. Avalon fought down a blush long enought to ask, "ok, what are you having trouble with?"

"That thing," Sakon pointed to a square root sign.

"Square rooting? That's too fucking easy, just type in the number and hit the square root sign."

Sakon flipped the page and pointed again to[(50-10) x (12/3) and so on. "Oh… ok…" Avalon and Sakon worked on about 10 problems similar to that. Then they went on to formulas. They spent about an hour on math.

"Wow... my brain hurts…" Sakon sighed as he put up the math book.

"Does that mean you do or don't get it?"

"Oh I get it, don't worry." Thunder shook the house. Avalon grabbed Sakon's arm, he looked down at her trying not blush. "Ah, I forgot you rich people aren't used to thunderstorms."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Avalon scrunched away from him.

Sakon rolled his eyes, "Biology?"

Avalon glared at him playfully. "Cells…"

Sakon laughed, "Well, the nucleus is like the boss…" half an hour passed as the two used biology to make fun of teachers and bus drivers.

Avalon laughed at a joke Sakon made about their biology teacher. "There's no way you did that."

"Yeah, you're right, it was Jake."

Just then the side door to the kitchen blew open. "Oh my god!" Avalon grabbed Sakon's arm again and he laughed rather than blushing this time.

"The wind does that all the time," Sakon got up and tried to close the door but the wind was just too strong, even for the well built teenager. Avalon jumped up and helped him close the door. The door finally gave in under both their weights and strength and it slammed shut leaving Sakon and Avalon to fall to the ground.

"Thanks," Sakon sat up, leaning his back against the door.

"Try closing double doors when no one else is home. Illegal Mexicans built our house… and they weren't too good at it either…" She squirmed to make sure she was decent in her skirt.

Sakon laughed. There was only one candle still lit. Sakon's hand fell to his side, lightly brushing Avalon's. Avalon looked at his hand then hid her face trying not to blush. "Well maybe I should go now…"

"Umm, in case you didn't realize, we're in the middle of a class 4 hurricane." **(Author's note: Katrina, the hurricane that hit New Orleans, was a class 5 hurricane)**

"…Oh… so are you hungry?" Tried not to blush at her little embarresment even though she wasn't too concerened about it.

"Didn't you ask me that five minutes ago?"

"You were too busy laughing at Ms. Calvine to reply."

"Oh yeah. Well yes, I'm hungry." Avalon stumbled to her feet and started scanning the cabinet for food. She grabbed a box of spaghetti.

"How do you suppose we cook that?"

"Watch and learn, pretty boy," Avalon filled a pot with all the water left in the kitchen sink. Then she put the pot on the stove and flicked the switch. Finally she lit a match and threw in under the pot.

Sakon's eyes widened as a little fire started under the pot. "How did you do that?"

"The electricity company doesn't like 'rich' people, you just have to be a smart, rich person."

After about half an hour of Sakon being amazed at how resourceful Avalon was, there was a full three-course meal in front of them. "Oh wow… thanks."

"Yup," Avalon barely touched her food, and after another half hour, the two were lying on the floor of the living room telling jokes and drinking coffee to stay awake.

Sakon sat up looking at Avalon, "You know, you're a lot cooler than I thought." He gave her a genuine smile.

Avalon tried not to blush but she was too tired, "Thanks?"

"My friends say you're difficult to get along with…"

"But they don't even know me." Her cell phone went off singing, "You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away…"

"Heh, all this time you were pretendin' so much for my happy ending…" Sakon finished, attempting to sing and failing.

The two laughed as Avalon picked up the phone, "Pizza Hut... My friend… Sakon… yes… tutoring… I'm fine… 'k… later." Avalon turned off her phone, "Sorry."

"It's fine. So…"

Avalon sat up with Sakon trying not to blush again, "Yes?"

"Nothing, never mind." He turned away, thinking what he was going to say was stupid and trying not to blush with near embaressment.

"Oh well you can't say that, now I have to know!"

Sakon looked back at her and after a moment he took her cheek and leaned in to brush against her lips, but he never got the chance.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA did I scare you with that little tune? Don't worry, I didn't make it up to let you know XD I wish though. I ::Heart:: Comments .**


	6. Set Loyalty Tests

**O.o Awkward... I had something here... I wonder where it went... yeah, the more plot, the shorter the chapter XD sorry. I'll thank the following for reviewing:**

**Hiei'sAngel101**

* * *

Avalon blinked away. _What… the hell?! _She found herself in the corner of a cell. The cement floor was ice cold. Avalon sat up and looked around. There was nothing in the room except a toilet. _That bites… _She leaned against the wall. It was cold too. Avalon took a second to figure out what happened but she couldn't think. She looked around again. _Let's see… I was at Sakon's house… we were drinking coffee and talking… and then Dad called… Then he was gonna kiss me… WAIT! WHAT?!_ Avalon banged her head against the wall in shock. _Hahaha! You were delusional!_ She got up and went over to the door and peered out the barred window. She saw two guards laughing at one end of the hall. _Hmm… god I've got to stop watching movies… I hope they don't shave my hair off… that'd suck…_ Avalon looked around again. _Where the fuck am I?_

She looked down and screamed when she saw a blue school girl-like mini skirt, knee high red boots, and a mix between a white school girl shirt and a white bathing suit with a big red bow on it. She had gloves that almost went up to her elbows. She felt two red circle-like things in her hair, crescent moon earrings, and a red choker with another crescent moon in the center. The tiara she had taken from Brittany was now on her forehead and the oh-so famous compact was tucked neatly in the middle of the bow attached to her shirt. Avalon patted herself down to see if there were any more surprising details, and fair enough, there was yet another red bow on her back.

The guards heard the scream and came running to the cell. "What's wrong?!" One of them shouted.

"What did you do to me?!" Avalon screamed at them trying to cover herself but failing horribly.

"Lady, you were-" The other started.

"Don't mingle." Brittany's voice entered.

"Yes, Ma'am." The two guards bows and scurried away.

"BRITTANY!!! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!" Avalon grabbed two of the bars on the window of the door and started shaking them violently, "I WAS ABOUT TO KISS MY DREAM GUY!!!"

Brittany laughed with another voice, "I told you she was hot tempered."

"Agreed, Brittany. I apologize for my anger earlier." The voice replied. A middle-aged woman appeared in the window with a satisfied grin, "Good evening, Miss Avalon." Avalon stopped shaking the bars to see a woman with long, straight light blue hair and shallow, blue eyes slightly darker than her hair. She had golden hair clips of gothic designs holding the hair from her face. She had long, pointed ears. Aqua colored beads were randomly placed in her hair. She was wearing a silk, loose dress without sleeves but had blue, triangular border designs. The end of the dress almost hit the blue sandals she was wearing.

Avalon looked her up and down like she wanted to spit. "Yeah… And who are you?"

The woman gave a light laugh, "You'll know soon enough."

Avalon sighed, "Alright…" She looked directly into the woman's eyes. Brittany gasped and slid away not wanting to get hurt by the woman. "What the fuck do you want with me?! No-! scratch that. What did you do to Sakon?!!"

The woman laughed again. "Don't worry about your boyfriend. We'll be keeping him here until we don't need you anymore. He will be your reward if you play nicely."

"Wonderful…" Avalon said sarcastically, "so what is it you want me to do? No wait. What the fuck am I wearing?!"

The woman laughed yet again, "You're very amusing. Didn't you pay attention to any of the stories your grandmother told you?"

"Yeah, so? They're stor-… wait…"

"Now you're getting it." She laughed.

"Your laughing is really annoying me. So if I take this little tiara thing and throw it at you you'll go away right?"

The woman laughed but stopped short this time, "You would never hit me with such a weak attempt for an attack. So let me do the talking from now on. You listen, then do as told, and Sakon goes free."

"Fair enough… And what about me?"

"You're too much like your grandmother. I'll find another way to keep you in my services. But I know this first task will be the hardest. Are you ready to listen?"

"Shoot." Avalon gave permission for the woman to proceed.

"I'm going to let you out of this cold, dirty cell and all you have to do is… kill Serena." She shrugged like it's something that could be done at any time, anywhere.

Avalon was speechless for a moment. "M….MY grandmother, Serena?"

"You catch on well. Must have gotten your brains from your grandfather."

"Hm… is there anything else I can do to set Sakon free from your grudgy, slim rotten hands?"

"No." The woman's smile faded, "You have a month. Good luck." The woman pulled out a tiny bag and stuck her hand in it.

"Hey! HEY! Wait a minute! We have to negotiate and shit like that! Make me do something else!" Avalon shouted at the woman.

The woman pulled out a handful of dust and blew it in Avalon's face which knocked her out almost instantly. "So naïve."

* * *

Avalon woke up rubbing her head. "Oooow! Bitch." She looked around to realize she was back in her room. Her fat, grey and white cat jumped up on the bed to greet her. Avalon realized she was still in Sailor Moon mode and looked at the cat for a second, "Please tell me you don't really talk…" 

"Alright, good bye." The cat said and jumped off the bed.

Avalon's eyes widened with fear. _What the hell?!_ She got off of her bed and looked in the mirror trying to remember the story her grandmother told her, but couldn't remember much other than Luna was her grandmother's cat and could talk and her grandmother had a bunch of friends that all turned into 'Sailor Scouts' and they kicked bad guy ass. "This sucks…" She picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

The cat jumped back up on the bed and made himself comfortable. "You know, instead of disrupting Serena, I could help."

"STOP TALKING! Cats don't talk!… Sorry." she put the phone down and pet the cat gently on the head."

"No hard feelings, I'd be freaked too." He purred.

Avalon giggled. "Sweet. I've always wanted to actually have a conversation with you anyways."

"Luna would have my ass on her chandelier quicker then you can get pissed, but she finally gave me permission."

"Hey now! Not that type of conversation! So, tell me how to make this skirt longer."

The cat snickered, "You can't."

"Can I change the colors?"

"Nope."

"Can you tell me how to get out of it, I know there's sort of a thing I have to do."

"No, your stuck like that." The cat teased.

"SOREN!!!"

"Alright! Alright!" The cat got up gracefully. "I don't remember…"

"You Bitch! Are you serious?!"

"No. It's called an on-going joke."

"Tell me before I hang you from **my** chandelier!"

"Someone's moody today."

"Soren!"

"Shut up so I can talk!" They were both silent for ten seconds, then Soren continued. "You hold the compact in your hand and say 'Moon Prism Power Makeup'. You also say that when you want to transform into Sailor Moon."

"Gee, They couldn't get any more creative, could they?" Avalon's sarcasm struck.

"Ha ha, funny. Seriously, you asked and I answered."

"Ok, ok." Avalon sighed and plucked the compact from the bow and looked at it. "Moon Prism Power Makeup." Vibrant red ribbon-like energy strips engulfed her body and were sucked into the compact. "Wow… now I know why Brittany wanted it so bad."

"Ok now feed me. Your mother left last night and never came back and your father and sister are looking for her. I called your father and pretended to be Sakon's father telling him that the hurricane was too much and got him to agree to let you 'sleep over'. So feed me and tell me what really happened." Soren jumped off the bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Wow, I change my mind; I **don't **want to have a conversation with him." Avalon lazily followed Soren and poured some cat food into his bowl and cleaned out the water bowl and refilled it. While Soren was stuffing his face, Avalon gave him the run down on what happened the day before.

"There's only one word I can say… Damn." Soren said as he jumped up to the counter where Avalon was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**And there's where I run out of ideas XD Review and I will love you forever! I'm going to go take a nap now...**


	7. Sailor Venus!

**Rhea: Wee! I'm on a typing spree or something. XD But I love it. So please review and stuff cause... no one does... -starts to cry-**

**There, there... it's ok.**

**Rhea: AH! Who said that?!**

**It's me, Freddy. Your old imaginary friend.**

**Rhea: -sniffs- F-freddy? I thought you left me for good...**

**Freddy: Nope. I'm right here to guide you through this horrible time...**

**Rhea: Thank... you... -wipes tears from my eyes- ooh, I have to thank my beloved reviewer:**

**Hiei'sAngel101**

* * *

"There's only one word I can say… Damn." Soren said as he jumped up to the counter where Avalon was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "So what are you going to do?" 

"I have no idea." Avalon sighed.

Soren growled. "You've got to have some sort of plan! What about Soren!"

"I've got it!" Avalon drops the butter knife she was spreading the jelly onto a piece of bread with and runs into her bathroom and turns on the bath. Deathly cold water spat from the faucet into the tub as Avalon plugged it.

Soren ran after her, "What are you doing?!"

"Fixing it!" She replied as she threw off the crimson jacket with her school emblem on it.

Soren, with worry in his voice, asked, "Fix what? What can you be fixing, taking a cold bath?!"

"Everything…" Avalon slowly unknotted the crimson and grey tie and slid it off.

"What!" Soren shouted. _Dammit! I can't stop this!_ Soren ran out of the bathroom.

Avalon unbuttoned and took off the white shirt with another emblem on it and unhooked her belt as Soren grabbed the phone and started dialing a number. Avalon heard the beeps, "Don't bother. They won't be here in time anyways."

"Yes they will!" Soren shouted as the phone started ringing. Avalon grinned, holding back a small laugh.

Avalon sighed and slid off her pants and undergarments. _I can't deal with this crap right now…_ She slid into the ice cold water and held back the shivering as she sank her whole body into the Atlantic water. **(Author's note: The Atlantic is extremely cold. That's how the majority of the passengers on the Titanic died; by freezing to death after plunging into the Atlantic as the ship sank.)**

"Hello!… No, wait! Avalon needs your help! She'll die if you don't get to her house A.S.A.P.!! …No this isn't a joke!…." Soren sighed as the other phone line was cut off. "Well, that went rather well…" Soren hung up the phone as best as he could and went back to find Avalon submerged in the water. _They won't make it here in time!_

* * *

Sakon woke up to a loud bang. "Whu..?" He sat up, looking around. He was in a cell identical to the one Avalon had been in earlier. _Where am I? This is freaky-weird…_ He stood up and went over to the bars and looked around as Avalon had done. When he saw the two guards he decided he wanted to now what was going on. "Hey! Guys!" 

The two guards looked at each other then stumbled over to the cell Sakon was in. "Yeah?" The first guard asked lazily.

"Where am I?" Sakon asked, looking at their unique clothing which consisted of grey and dark blue patterned, long-sleeved shirts and black, think pants. They each had a sword tied to their belts and a spear in their hands. The first guard had dirty blonde hair and a thick, walrus-like mustache as the other had ragged, longer black hair and looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while.

"Why yer in marry ol' London, boyo!" The ragged guard laughed.

"Ha ha, seriously." Sakon was rather irritated, a trait he usually didn't have but seeing as he woke up with a huge headache, was being held captive without knowing why, and two guards were about to fuck with his head, it seemed more appropriate.

"A'ight, you 'aught us; We're secret society po'ice and we've come to shave off yer 'air and starve you to death." Both of the guards laughed this time.

"Sounds like fun. What'd you do with Avalon then?!" His pitch slightly higher.

"Cool your heels, boy. She's doing our boss a little favor. Then we'll let both of you free… for a price that is…" The first guard chuckled at the end.

"What price?!" Sakon asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just sit back and relax, you're playing damsel in distress while your little girlfriend plays the arrogant little prince." The first guard replied again.

"You aren't really going to shave my head and starve me, are you?" Sakon asked, more thinking about Avalon, conserned aboutmany different things.

The two laughed again, "Of 'ourse not! "Ou'll get yer three meals a day!" They laughed again and walked off.

"Great…" Sakon sank back against the wall to the right of the door. _Damn, I hope they didn't do anything to Avalon..._

* * *

_So what am I supposed to do? I can't kill my grandma! …Hey… what about these "Sailor Scouts"? Maybe they can help… How do I find them though? Even if I DO find them… then what? Find out where that woman was and off her? It seems so simple without details… Well I already know what the hardest part would be… to find the other Sailor Scouts within a month… shit… then find the place and off a woman even Brittany's afraid of? …this sucks… but hell! It beats how boring my life was a week ago…_ Avalon thought as she watched a few bubbles escape from her mouth, watching the distorted ceiling through the water. 

Soren was sitting on the toilet watching Avalon. _Come on… please come up for air… you can't off yourself! What will Serena say?! She'd blame it on herself of course… Luna would me pissed at me… _"COME ON AVALON!!! GET UP!!! NOT JUST FOR ME!!! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS??? WHAT ABOUT SAKON???" Soren fell out of his thought and yelled at Avalon.

Avalon heard Soren but didn't reply. _Damn, is that cat really that stupid?_

"AVALON!!! AVALON WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice filled the air as Avalon sat up slowly. "Avalon!!!" Ember threw open the door to the bathroom.

"Ek!" Avalon blushed and pulled a towel around her.

"Avalon! Were you trying to commit suicide **again**?!?" Ember burst out.

Soren meowed lightly and jumped off the toilet and ran away.

"N-no! I'm over all that! I can't take a bath every once and a while?!"

"But… but some man called and said your life was in danger!"

Avalon wrapped herself in a towel, "Oh really…" Avalon looked around for Soren. "SOREN!!!"

"Um… Avalon? Did you bump your head or something?" Ember got out of the way as Avalon stormed past her.

Soren's eyes shrank as he started running for an open window or door but Avalon slammed the door shut to her bedroom before he could get out. "Now, now… let's not be hasty, look you have a guest!"

"I can't believe you thought I was really going to drown myself!" Avalon screamed at him.

Ember came into the bedroom, "Are you… are you yelling at your cat?"

Both Soren and Avalon looked at her. Soren sweatdropped as Avalon scratched the back of her head, "Heh heh… No, don't be silly… I was yelling at…"

"Just admit it; you're losing your mind due to boredom." Ember went into Avalon's closet looking for something for her to wear.

"Sure… What are you doing?" Avalon followed her into the closet as Ember pulled out a black and white plaid mini-skirt.

"Picking out an outfit for you. This is cute! How come you never wear it?!"

"Because…"

"Aw, wear it, won't you?"

"No…" Avalon took a pair of baggy, dark grey pants from the men's section of old navy and walked back into her room.

"Humph!" Ember folded her arms for a second then put the skirt back and followed her. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy…" Avalon finished drying herself off and slid on undergarments.

"Well… what WERE you doing taking a really cold bath then?"

"Just thinking…" Avalon slid on the pants, letting them hang low on her waist. _Get off me already!_

"Oh come on! I've known you longer than that! I know there's something wrong! Tell me!" Ember pressed.

"All right…" Avalon sighed and pulled on a huge black t-shirt with a white skull with wings on it. "My grandmother is this awesome defender of the planet way back in her day and now it's been passed on to me. Now this crazy woman who looks like a fucking water demon wants me to off my grandma and if I don't she's gonna kill Sakon or something."

Ember clutched the wall laughing, "That's a good one!"

Avalon rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Did you seriously think she would believe you?" Soren asked.

Ember stopped laughing and screamed, "Who said that?!"

"Soren." Avalon replied lazily as she went to her desk and started looking for something.

"S-Soren?! He's a cat! He can't talk! What kind of half-assed joke was that?!" Ember yelled, obviously still shaken up by a deep, masculine voice coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah… Hi… Thanks for that. And yes, I do happen to talk." Soren said a bit annoyed as he sat up. "But the real question is; Why can you understand me?"

Avalon stopped searching and looked up at Soren, "So not everyone can hear you speak?"

Ember was staring at the cat completely speechless.

"No. Only Sailor Scouts can understand me. To everyone else it's just a mix of meows, hisses, and purring." Soren replied, then he looked at Ember. "Guess that makes you another Sailor Scout."

"Hold up one moment! You can't be that blunt! She's already scared shitless." Avalon burst in.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Ember broke her silence. "What the hell is a 'Sailor Scout'?"

"My buddy, Soren will fill you in. I'm hungry." Avalon patted Soren's head gently and ran into the kitchen to finish her sandwich.

Soren hissed, "I swear…"

Ember kneeled next to the bed where Soren was, "This is neat! Tell me everything!"

Soren stared at Ember for a second then explained pretty much everything. By the time he was finished, he was tired and hungry from all the thought processing he had to do.

"Ok… So Avalon is this awesome 'defender of Earth' and she has to KILL her grandmother to save her boyfriend?" Ember repeated Soren.

In the kitchen, Avalon twitched, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

Soren and Ember laughed. "Basically." Soren replied to Ember.

"Ok… and you think **I'm** another 'Sailor Scout?" Ember asked.

"Yeeeeeeees." Soren was getting annoyed but tried to keep his cool knowing it's a little too much information.

"AWESOME!" Ember shouted. "What do we do now?! Go kick bad guy ass?!" Ember asked excitedly.

"Erm… No." Soren replied with a yawn and stretched his paws in front of him and stood up revealing a fat, orange and golden stick-like structure with an orange circle attached to the top of it with the sign of Venus printed on it. There was a golden ring around the circle. "This is yours." Soren moved away from it for Ember to pick up.

Amber slowly picked it up and looked at it, turning it in her hand. "What is it?"

Avalon walked in with a half-eaten sandwich and sat on the edge of the bed as she took a bite of it. "Cool! A stick to whack Soren with!" Ember and Avalon laughed.

"That's not funny!" Soren scolded. Then he turned to Ember, "Hold it in your hand and say 'Venus Power Makeup'."

Ember twitched, "Are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'd kid around?"

"Yes…" Avalon took another bite of her sandwich.

"You, shut up!" Soren hissed at Avalon then turned back to Ember again. "Well, go on. Just try it."

"Fine, fine." Amber held the orange and golden stick in the air and hesitated for a moment, "Venus Power Makeup!" Strands of light orange energy with star patterns engulfed her body and vanished leaving Ember in an outfit similar to the one Avalon had awoken in the cell with. Except the skirt was orange along with the collar of the shirt and edge of the gloves. She had orange high-heels that went just past her ankle. She had a red bow in her hair instead of red circular things. The bow was blue with a plane golden circle in the middle. She had a plain orange choker and orange stub earrings. The tiara on her head had a gold oval in the middle instead of the red one Avalon had. "Whoa!"

"Ha ha! Nice." Avalon added as she watched.

"Yes, you're Sailor Venus. Just like your great aunt." Soren added.

"My great aunt was a Sailor Scout too?" Ember asked.

"Yes. The majority of the time, the Sailor Scout gene is passed down through generations. In your case it skipped a generation." Soren replied.

"Wait what about my mom? I've realized there's something definitely wrong with all the Sailor Scouts."Avalon asked.

"She is Mini-Moon. Or was at least. Your grandmother and her had hoped it passed on to your sister." Soren said, sitting back down.

"Ew…" Avalon shivered as she pictured her little sister in a Sailor Scout uniform.

Ember laughed, "So how do I get out of this?"

"The same way you got in it." Soren said lazily as he yawned again.

"Oh… ok…" Ember held up the stick again. "Venus Power Makeup!" The light orange streams of energy with stars engulfed her body once again and left her back in her normal clothes of a white sparkly, knee-length skirt and a pink and white striped shirt. "I still don't get it. When do we get to fight?"

"Patience. AVALON should be coming up with a plan as we speak." Soren looked at Avalon.

"Well don't look at me!" Avalon jumped away from the bed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Jesus, Avalon! Your supposed to be the leader! You can'tthink of any plan at all???!!" Ember scolded.

"Well… uh… there is this one plan…"

"WELL??" Both Ember and Soren asked eagerly.

"We go find some more Sailor Scouts and kick this bad chick's ass." Avalon said bluntly.

Ember and Soren seatdropped. "How are we supposed to find the other Sailor Scouts?" Ember asked.

"Hell, if I knew, I'd be out there doing it." Avalon said as she put on her black sketchers.

"Uhg! You're unbelievable!" Soren said. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, we could just hang around town and arcades and stuff. I bet that blue woman will send crazy monster things after me to make sure I'm planning to kill my grandma." Avalon said as she tied her shoes.

"Avalon! That's brilliant! The Sailor Scouts will eventually show up where the monsters appear even if they don't know they're Sailor Scouts yet!" Soren jumped up amazed Avalon said something of some use.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Ember shouted.

* * *

**Freddy: PLEASE REVIEW! THIS POOR CHILD NEEDS ALL THE STAMINA SHE CAN GET!**


	8. Sailor Mars!

**Rhea: Hey Freddy?**

**Freddy: -reading a book- Yes?**

**Rhea: Want the chance to sound really smart?**

**Freddy: -sighs- Alright, alright. Rhea only owns the following: Avalon, Sakon, Ember, Mia, Soren, Sean, Brittany, the evil chick, and this plot. So if you think you can suck money out of her, first you wouldn't get much-**

**Rhea: FREDDY!**

**Freddy: -snickers- And second, I'll pound your ass into the pavement. Rhea would also like the thank the following for reviewing... the same chick who always reviews... this is sad:**

**Hiei'sAngel101**

* * *

"Avalon! That's brilliant! The Sailor Scouts will eventually show up where the monsters appear even if they don't know they're Sailor Scouts yet!" Soren jumped up, amazed Avalon said something of some use. 

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Ember shouted.

"Yay! To the arcade!" Avalon cheered and grabbed her wallet as they headed out. They walked the mile to the arcade and got sodas and pulled up a seat at some games. "Soren! Why did you come with us?" Avalon asked a bit shocked.

Soren purred and rubbed against her leg. Avalon groaned and went back to the game. "Stupid cat…" Soren bit her leg and Avalon fell back. "Ow! Hey!" Soren snickered and hid before Avalon caused a scene.

"Hey, Avalon!" Mia giggled. "I didn't know you come here."

Avalon got up and straightened herself. "Not usually but we were bored. So 'sup?" she asked carelessly. Ember smiled and waved as Mia waved back and went back to her game.

"Well, I called your house and you didn't pick up so I figured I'd go looking for you. This town isn't that big you know?" Mia said sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry. Why did you want to call?" Avalon asked.

"I need to talk to you… alone." Mia said glancing at Ember. "It's kinda personal."

"Sure," Avalon smiled and turned to Ember. "Hey, Mia and I need to talk, is it ok if we leave for a sec?"

"Sure." Ember said still playing her game.

"Cool, we'll be right back." Avalon wrapped her arm around Mia and walked with her outside and into an alley where they could talk alone. "So 'sup?"

"Well…" Mia looked at her feet, ashamed, "Brittany found me in the girl's bathroom and gave me this." She held up a tiny staff like the one that turned Ember into Sailor Venus only Mia's was red and gold with the sign of Mars in the circle. Avalon went wide eyed at it as Mia continued, "She asked me if I'd kill you, Avalon!" Mia's voice getting shakey and scared. "She told me all about it though. I don't know what to do!"

Avalon blinked out of it, "You're.. .you're…" She looked back at the symbol in the circle, "You're Sailor Mars?!"

"Yeah, I think so." Mia said unsure of herself. _I **won't** kill my friend! That's for sure!_

"Well that's awesome! Finding the Sailor Scouts is a hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be!" Avalon exclaimed. "Wait, you aren't going to kill me, are you?"

"Of course not! Avalon, what am I supposed to do? All these Sailor Scouts are a team right? And you're Sailor Moon! The leader! What do I do?" Mia asked.

Avalon sighed in relief, "You join me." She smiled.

"You mean… you want me to help you kill your grandma?! You can't really do that, can you?!" Mia blurt out.

"No! Dammit you're a smart one." Avalon replied sarcastically, a bit annoyed.

* * *

Soren bit Ember's toe after Avalon and Mia left. "Ow! Cat!" Ember grabbed her foot in pain then looked down. "What is it?!"

Soren ran to the door. "Alright, alright!" Ember followed the cat to the edge of building to listen to Mia and Avalon's conversation.

Mia looked up at the street, "Someone's listening to us, Avalon!"

Avalon looked at the street and saw Soren's tail and dragged Ember into the alley. "Hey! That's not nice!"

"It wasn't me! Soren made me!" Ember defended herself.

"Soren!" Avalon scolded the fat cat.

"What?! I knew there was something fishy about her!" He said.

Mia screamed, "AHH!!! THAT CAT'S TALKING, AVALON!!!"

Avalon covered Mia's mouth, still talking to Soren, "What's the deal snooping anyways?!"

"Well, I don't know if we can trust Mia. Brittany got to her first." Soren replied keenly.

"What?" Avalon looked at Mia.

"Don't look at me like that! I hate that wretch! I'm on your side!" Mia explained.

"I believe you, don't worry. It's Soren you have to convince." Avalon replied.

"I don't have to prove myself to a cat!" Mia shouted.

"Nope… Mia's definitely on our side… and so is her bad attitude." Ember sweatdropped.

Avalon tried not to laugh. "Yeah."

"So?! What do I do, Avalon?!" Mia asked once again.

"Well, you help us find the other Sailor Scouts, find this bad chick's lair, and kick her ass into the next millennium." Avalon said, perfecting the plan.

"Well, how many have you found? This is gonna be so much fun!" Mia said the first things that came to her mind.

"It's just Ember, you, and me." Avalon replied laughing at how hyper Mia is acting. "Mia, how many candy canes did you have today?"

"Four… no wait…" Mia counts on her fingers, "twenty eight." She smiled.

Ember and Avalon do an anime fall with a sweatdrop. "I figured out why you were so suspicious, Soren…" Avalon said as she got back up with Ember.

"Yeah?" Soren asked.

"You've never seen Mia on a sugar rush." Avalon and Ember laughed.

Mia was still smiling turning her head to everyone as they talked. "Ooh! So it's the three of us?! We can take her down right now! Let's go!" Mia started to run out of the alley but Soren tripped her.

"Don't be ignorant, Mia." Soren said blankly.

"O-M-G!!! It's a talking cat!! AHHHHH!!!" Mia started to freak out again as Soren sweatdropped.

"Mia, you already knew this…" Avalon picked her friend up.

"Oh yeah…" Mia looked to the sky as if trying to remember something. "So now what?"

"We go to school tomorrow and force all the information out of Brittany." Ember said out of nowhere as if she was still thinking on it. Avalon, Mia, and Soren stared at her like she was a completely different person. Ember looked up to see them staring at her, "What?! It only makes sense! It's all we can do right now." She said more shyly.

Avalon grinned, "Ember, you never cease to surprise me."

"I don't know, that was pretty creepy to come out of her mouth…Did she get abducted by aliens?" Mia added a bit scared.

Avalon and Ember laughed and hugged Mia. "We love you, Mia!"

* * *

"Naida." Brittany stepped into a dark hall with a light at the end shining on a woman dressed in white and blue robes. The woman was sitting on a glass throne on a raised platform. This woman was in fact the woman that had talked to Avalon when she was in the cell. **(Author's Note: If you're wondering, Naida is pronounced "Nigh-ee-dah")**

"Yes?" The woman asked calmly.

"I must return to Earth to make sure Avalon stays in line while completing the task you requested her to do." Brittany bowed at the edge of the platform.

"Very well. How is the boy?" Naida asked flatly.

"He's calm now. Just waiting."

"Good. What about Sailor Mars?"

"She didn't reply. She was too shocked."

Naida gave a light laugh. "These new Sailor Scouts seem so immature…"

Brittany grinned and stood back up and left silently.

_My dear Avalon. Will you really find a way to the moon and try to kill your grandmother?_ Naida got up after a long time and walked down the hall of cell doors and stopped at the very end door and grinned inside the window. "Good afternoon, Serena."

"You think you know how everything is going to work out, don't you?" Serena said defensively while standing up. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress. Her hair still as bright blonde as ever, only looking in her forties. Her hair was still in her meat-ball ponytails.

"Yes I do, actually." Naida grinned even more. "The girl is more like YOU than I first imagined. Now I really DO know what will happen."

"And just what do you think she'll do?" Serena said, not giving off any body language or emotion through her voice other than anger towards Naida.

Naida smiled, "She'll try to rescue you from this place thinking she can beat me." Naida turned from the door and walked down the hall. Serena sank back against the wall feeling hopeless and useless. _Oh Avalon! How could I have better prepared you for this?!_

* * *

The alarm went off in Avalon's ear as she whacked it across the room and put the pillow over her head. 

Soren jumped up onto the bed, "Avalon! Wake up! You have to go to school!"

"I don't wanna!" She yelled, trying to plug her ears with the pillow.

"Avalon!" Soren hissed.

There was a knock on the door and Soren jumped off the bed. "Avalon! Time to get ready for school!" Rini called through the door. Avalon moaned in disagreement. "AVALON!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Avalon loosened the grip on the pillow over her head.

Rini came in and pulled the blankets off of Avalon, "Now, maybe?!"

Avalon groaned and shifted her legs to the new breeze.

"Oh, I swear! You're just like your grandmother!" Rini shouted and walked out of her room to go wake Avalon's little sister.

Soren jumped back up onto the bed and made himself comfortable in the bundle of sheets. Avalon was dozing back to the dream world again.

Ten minutes later Rini came back. "AVALON! SAKON'S HERE!"

Avalon's body flung up faster than a rocket, "Where?!" She looked around the room then glared at her mother. "Hey… Sakon's… not…" Avalon looked down remembering where Sakon was. "…here…"

Rini tilted her head to the look on her daughter's face and sat on the edge of the bed. "All right, what's wrong?"

Avalon didn't look at her mom, "Nothing." She looked at the alarm clock on the floor. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late!!" Avalon jumped out of bed and ran into her closet. Rini sweatdropped and walked out of her room again to give her privacy. Avalon got dressed in the usual male school uniform and quickly put on her school shoes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she grabbed her bag and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and flicked her sister's nose and ran out of the house and started sprinting down the road. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!"

Avalon saw Mia ahead waiting under a maple tree, waving as Avalon came into her view. "Hey, Avalon!"

"No talky! Time to beat Brittany senseless!" Avalon grabbed Mia still sprinting and dragged her along.

"AAAAHHG!" Mia sprinted along with Avalon. They waved to Sean as they passed him.

"Sorry, Sean! We're late for… detention!" Avalon lied knowing Sean would want to come with them.

"What? Oh! Yeah! What she said!" Mia waved. Before running into a pole. Avalon stopped when she heard the bang and busted up laughing.

"Mia! Are you ok?!" She offered a hand to help Mia up.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine! Let's go kick British ass!" Mia said dusting herself off and started running again.

Avalon twitched for a second then ran after her, "Hey! Wait for me!" Mia laughed as they turned into school and nearly ran into Ember who had been waiting for them.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Mia screamed as she stopped about two inches from Ember.

"Oof!" Avalon ran straight into Mia who in turn toppled over Ember and the three of them fell down.

"Avalon!" Both Mia and Ember yelled.

"Heh heh… Sorry." Avalon got up and offered hands to her friends.

Mia got up by herself and dusted herself off again. "So… Hi Ember!"

Ember took Avalon's hand as Avalon pulled her to her feet, "Hello, Mia. Umm, Avalon? Are we really going to beat the answer's out of Brittany?"

"Well duh! I owe her anyways…" Avalon cracked her knuckles and swung open the double doors of the school and walked down the main hall. "The best part is, I already know where she is…"

"Where?" Mia asked blankly.

"The gym, dumb ass! I told you yesterday." Avalon snapped back. _Brittany, I'm so going to enjoy this…_

Mia jumped back and whispered to Ember, "She's scary when she sets a goal…" Ember tried not to laugh.

Avalon swung open the door to the gymnasium to see Brittany standing in the middle of the gym. Avalon looked out of the corner of her eyes too see that there were no coaches in sight. "Brittany! You! Me! Talk! Now!" Avalon strolled up to Brittany.

Brittany cracked a tiny smile, "What are we talking about, Sailor Moon?"

Avalon glared into Brittany's eyes. "I need to know where your precious Blue Bitch is, NOW!"

Brittany blinked, "You mean Queen Naida?"

"Is she the woman with blue hair who told me to kill my grandma?!" Avalon asked demandingly.

"Yes, Sailor Moon." Brittany's smile wore away. "Why should I tell you where she is?"

"Because if you don't, I'll beat it out of you!" Avalon threatened as Ember and Mia came up and stood behind her.

Brittany turned to Mia, "So, you decided to join her instead of kill her?"

Mia glared coldly at Brittany, "I'd NEVER kill Avalon, but you, yes."

"Ooh… ouch…" Brittany said sarcastically before a fist forced her on her back. "Hey! What the-?"

"You should pay attention to the person addressing you, Brit!" Avalon snarled as she stepped on Brittany's stomach. "I'm not in a good mood so tell me how to get to this Naida's place or I'll hit you again, only harder this time."

Brittany coughed, "The coaches will be here soon, Avalon. You wouldn't want MORE detention, would you?" Avalon glared at her as a smile cracked on Brittany. "Tell you what; We'll head back to your place after school. The four of us. It's school. I wouldn't want to hurt the innocent people here."

Avalon removed her foot form Brittany's stomach. Just then Brittany whacked the back of Avalon's knees making her fall to them as Brittany punched her in the face. Avalon turned her head to the left causing Brittany's hand to slide off her cheek. "Bitch!" Avalon yelled as she punched Brittany again in the nose then jabbed her elbow into Brittany's stomach.

"Avalon! The coaches are coming!" Mia warned.

Avalon jumped up and way from Brittany as Brittany climbed onto her feet. They both straightened their clothes and smiled innocently at the coaches. Brittany turned her head to Avalon before the coaches were close enough to hear a whisper, "Remember, after school."

"Sure." Avalon replied through her teeth.

"Ok, girls! Time for detention… gym style." One of the coaches greeted.

* * *

**Rhea: Hey, Freddy?"**

**Freddy: -still trying to read- Yes?**

**Rhea: Have I ever told you that you're awesome?**

**Freddy: -sighs again- Let me guess, you wish people would review so you have a reason to keep living and HEY! GET THAT KNIFE AWAY FROM YOUR NECK!**

**Rhea: But no one reviews! They hate my story!! What's the use?!**

**Freddy: -takes knife and incinerates it- Please review! For the love of sanity, review!**


	9. Road Trips

**Rhea: YAY!!! Chapter 9!!! Let's jump up and down!!**

**Freddy: How about not?**

**Rhea: Just do the stupid disclaimer**

**Freddy: Fine, fine. Rhea ownes only the characters minus Serena or the elder Sailor Moon. Got it?**

**Rhea: Isn't Freddy awesome?**

* * *

"Avalon!" Mia's voice traveled down the empty hall of the school. Avalon turned from her own locker to see Mia and Ember then turned back to her locker. 

"Wow! You're at your own locker?! What's the occasion?" Ember joked.

"Erm… first aid kit?" Avalon pulled out a tiny green packet and pulled out an even smaller, white packet from the green one.

"First aid? What's in the packet?" Mia asked.

"Advil…" Avalon answered as she ripped open the packet and poured two blue pills into her hand and popped them into her mouth and drank some water from the fountain near the locker and swallowed them.

Mia twitched, "Why?"

"Head ache."

"Uh-oh… here comes Brittany." Ember pointed out as Brittany turned into the hall the girls were in.

"Fuck. I hate that bitch." Avalon mumbled as she slammed her locker door shut. "Hello, Bitchy-McBitch-bitch."

"Ha ha." Brittany pretended to laugh as she stopped in front of them. "Queen Naida said she knew you wouldn't do as she requested."

"And?" Avalon glared at her.

"Well, she decided that I'll give you the location of the prison your precious Sakon is being held at and all you have to do is get him. But a little hint; You have to beat Naida to get to him." Brittany grinned, "I hope you and your two little dogs can beat her."

"Where then?!" Avalon interrupted Brittany's laughing.

Brittany stopped laughing, "Alcatraz." Brittany laughed again and snapped her fingers causing her to dissolve into nothing before the girls. It was completely quiet for almost a minute.

"ALCATRAZ!!!!!!!" Avalon screamed. Mia and Ember jumped a little. "How the HELL are we supposed to get THERE!"

Mia blinked, "We could… take a train… or plane… or bus… or…"

"ROAD TRIP!" Ember sang.

Meanwhile, Avalon banged her head into her locker door leaving a huge dent and a hint of blood. "I've got four-hundred dollars saved up." She muttered after a while.

Mia and Ember looked at her. "Yeah… I've got about fifty…" Ember added.

"Oh! Oh! Daddy gave me a hundred for my birthday!" Mia came in last.

"A hundred what?" Sean strolled into the conversation, looking awekwardly at the bruised Avalon.

"Err… nothing." Avalon's body flew to a more suitable posture, away from the locker door.

"Come on! You guys are really excluding me here!" Sean replied defensively.

Avalon sighed, "Sean… how much money do you have access to?"

"Um… let's see… I have two-thousand in my bank and sixty at home… and-" he began.

"Sean, how would you like to go on a road trip with us?" Avalon asked with a grin.

"Road trip! When?" Sean exclaimed, now jumping up and down with excitement.

"Tonight. We're going to visit some beaches in Cali, but here's the thing; we only have five-fifty and that's not enough for gas, hotels, and food." Avalon replied.

"And we wouldn't want to just use your money, but you seem to have enough…" Ember added.

"Nah, it's fine. I've been saving up for something like this anyways!" Sean smiled. "Let's go! We have to pack! And get a car… hey wait… I only have a permit…"

"I'm getting my license today, mum's picking me up from school in five minutes and we're going to the DMV." Avalon reassured him.

"Sweet! So we're saving the world and doing it the legal style!" Mia added.

"Not quite. We'll be skipping quite a bit of school." Ember crashed Mia's statement.

"Who cares?! This is gonna be so cool!" Sean exclaimed, "Wait… saving the world?"

"We'll tell you later. Go home and pack about four pairs of clothes and I'll pick everyone up around eight-thirty." Avalon said as a honking car caught her attention. "See ya lata' losers." Avalon said and ran out of the school and into the car as it drove off.

"I didn't know she was getting her license today…" Mia said being a bit slow.

"Neither did I… huh, oh well." Ember shrugged. "See ya guys later, I've got to go explain to my parents why I'm going to be an exchange student who's going to California for a week or two." Ember said smartly giving Sean and Mia their excuses.

"Right!" Mia and Sean chimed together.

* * *

"What are you doing?" A high-pitched voice rang behind Avalon as she stuffed some shirts into a bag. 

"Nothing, why?" Avalon asked.

"Because Soren says I have to come with you so I don't blurt to mommy." A little girl with dark brunette hair that went just past her shoulders came into the corner of Avalon's eye sight. She had dark hazel eyes and was sipping a juice box. She was still in her school uniform which was mostly blue with some white and red stripes.

"Fine, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"We get to duct tape your mouth shut if you don't listen to us." Avalon grinned.

"NO WAY! MO-"

Avalon covered her sister's mouth. "Shut up, runt!" she hissed, "You're annoying and I don't want you in my life but if you don't come, you'll blab so here's the deal. You behave, respect, and listen to your elders or we'll leave you on the side of the road, got it?"

The little girl nodded.

"Good. Now go get some clothes... for four days." Avalon pushed her sister away and continued packing.

"Well that was nice." Soren greeted as he jumped up on the bed.

"Not in the mood." Avalon groaned as she found her black and while converse and put them on.

"Did you pass your driver's test?" Soren asked.

"Yeah. You comin'?"

"Who else is going to teach you how to use your powers?"

"Good to hear…" Avalon said with a tap of sarcasm. She sighed and threw some things around as she found a huge CD holder of about 20 different CD's. She slid into black Tripp pants with blue stitching and some odd chains. Then she grabbed a random band shirt of Marilyn Manson that was on the floor and pulled it over her head. Later on she realized that it was the same t-shirt Sakon had given her to wear after she got to his house where they goofed off and tutored eachother in math and science.

"Wow… good thing those pants are so big or else you would have never gotten those shoes through the legs…" Soren snickered.

"Shut up… I'm just nervous…"

Soren perked up, a bit shocked, "Why?"

"Hmm… let's see… someone told me to kill my grandmother, the guy I like is being held captive at one of the worst prisons in the world, and I have to save the world from this Naida bitch."

"Makes sense."

"Let's go." Avalon pulled the bag from under Soren causing him to nearly fall off the bed.

"Hey!" Soren jumped down to the ground after regaining balance and raced after her.

* * *

"Dammit! She's ALWAYS late!" Ember shouted to herself. 

"Calm down. I'm sure she's just getting gas or something." Mia tried to calm Ember down. They had met up behind their apartment complex to make it slightly easier for Avalon to get everyone. "Did you bring your money?"

"Yeah. I dug through my room and found forty more." Ember said pretty damn happy she hid money in random places. "You brought **yours**, right?"

"Well duh! I don't want my sister stealing it anyways." Mia pouted. A black truck pulled up next to them. "Who the-?"

"Don't just gawk! Get in! We still have to pick up Sean." Avalon yelled to them.

"Holy crap! Where'd you get a truck?!" Ember asked as she threw her bag in the back and got in the passenger's seat. Mia hopped in the back with Avalon's little sister.

"Dad got it for me and we fixed it up. We've been working on it for six months." Avalon said happily as she put the car back in gear and sped towards Sean's house.

"If you do all this stuff, how do you find time to get sleep? Let alone, sleep as much as you do." Ember asked. Avalon laughed.

"Hey, Paige!" Mia greeted Avalon's little sister.

"Mia! Are you a Sailor Scout too?! Soren gave me this!" Paige held up what looked like a pink plastic tube shaped into a heart with a yellow bead that held it together at the top. There was a golden bell hanging form the bottom of the heart with tiny pink wings, a pink crystal heart on the side of the bell.

"Sure…" Mia turned to the open window in the back of the truck that let out music from Evenescence. "Hey, how long do you think it's going to take to get to Cali?"

"Erm… a couple of days…" Avalon guessed. Ember was trying to sing along to the music. Soren was between Avalon and Ember, trying to sleep. Mia sturned back around throwing her bag with the others.

Avalon pulled into a dark drive way and turned the car off. She got out and threw a rock at a window. "Romeo! Oh, Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?!" Mia, Ember, and Paige cracked up laughing as the window opened.

"Damn, Avalon! Can you be any louder?"Sean asked as he threw his bag out the window and jumped out.

"You want me to?"

"NO!" Sean closed the window and they raced back to the truck. Sean hopped into the back and sat on something pointy and yelped as Paige and Mia laughed at him.

"You bring your money, Sean?" Avalon asked as she got back into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Yeah. All two-thousand and eighty." Sean replied.

"How'd you get the money out of your account?" Mia asked as the car backed out of the drive way and down the road again.

"I just stopped by the bank on the way home with mum and told her I wanted to buy Avalon something for her car and she bought it. So without her knowing I took it all out instead of about the fifty I told my mom I was taking." Sean said, for once actually sounding smart.

"Wow!" Mia slapped Sean's back, "I didn't know you had that sort of stuff in ya!" She laughed.

They made sure they were playing nice, loud music with faster tempos to keep themselves more awake and aware as they watched the clock reach midnight and one a.m. and so on. At about three in the morning they stopped at a gas station off Interstate 75.

"Alright, students! You each have ten bucks so spend it wisely. We're looking for quantity not quality. As much as it pains me to say…" Avalon shuddered in between her acting of a teacher taking little brats on a field trip. "You've got fifteen minutes. Someone get me three bags of skittles and a thing of Pepsi." Avalon hopped out of the car and started filling it with gas as Mia, Ember, and Sean hopped out of the car and went into the store. Paige had fallen asleep in the back and Soren, in the front. Avalon had brought lots of blankets and comforters for whomever rode in the back. Paige had wrapped herself in about three of them.

After everyone came back, Avalon went inside, grabbed herself a cup of hot coffee, paid cash for the gas, and they were off again. At about eight in the morning they decided to find a hotel. They got a third class room at Holiday Inn with two beds. Mia and Ember slept in one bed while Avalon and Paige slept in the other. Sean and Soren fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Avalon rubbed her eyes and sat up stretching; everyone else was still sleeping. She looked at the clock on the end table between the two beds. D_amn… only four p.m.? Good enough I guess… I wonder if they're still serving breakfast…_ Avalon got up and took a shower quietly as Soren slowly woke up. 

"Good afternoon, Avalon." Soren greeted when Avalon came back out of the bathroom in plaid shorts that stopped at her knees and a big, loose black shirt with a grey Jolly Rodger on it. Her hair was making the shoulders of the shirt wet, and it was somewhat wavier than when it was dry.

"Yeah, yeah…" Avalon sighed and put on thick, black eyeliner on both her bottom and top eyelids.

"Don't you think you should know how to beat Naida before you get to her?" Soren asked as he hopped up onto the counter Avalon was leaning over.

"Yup, just waiting for you to teach me, Mr. Soren."

"Don't call me that."

Avalon laughed.

"Well get off your ass so we can go teach you a thing or two about being a Sailor Scout." Soren scolded.

"Okay dokey, artichokey."

Soren twitched, "What's put you in such a fine mood today? Wait… Don't answer that; I don't want to know."

Avalon laughed again and they went outside, behind the building and into the woods behind the hotel.

* * *

"NO! SAILOR MOON!" Mia woke up with a start, waking everyone else up. 

"What's wrong?" Sean asked, rubbing his eyes.

Mia frantically looked around and jumped out of bed and searched the hotel room, "Where's Avalon!" Mia yelped, looking like she's about to cry.

"She isn't here?" Ember asked as she rolled over in bed and snatched Mia's pillow.

"NO! NAIDA GOT HER!" Mia fell to the floor crying. "I was too late…"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" Avalon opened the door to the hotel room and threw down the card key.

"AVALON!!!" Mia jumped up and gave her a hug like it was the last time she was ever going to see her.

"Oof! Hi?" Avalon sweatdropped and shut the door, "Damn. I go out to learn a thing or two and you miss me this much?"

"I had an awful dream! Naida took her hand and yanked it across your chest and the next thing we all knew, you were on the floor and Naida had a heart in her hand!" Mia said through tears.

"Hey now, relax. It was just a dream, remember?" Avalon patted Mia's back.

Sean stood up and wobbled to the bathroom and took a shower as Avalon tried to get Mia to stop crying. "Hey, now Mia. Why don't you take a shower next? It'll make you feel better, ok?" Avalon tried to comfort her.

"'Kay…" Mia got up and walked into the bathroom as Sean came out.

"What was all that about?" Sean asked.

Avalon sighed and fell back on the bed, "Ask Soren, I don't want to explain it again."

"The cat?"

"Yes, the cat, you dope!" Soren said as he jumped up onto the counter.

"What the fuck?!" Sean fell on his ass. "The cat's talking!"

Soren sighed, "Sean, why don't we take a walk while the girls gussy up."

"S-sure…" Sean got up. He had on baggy jeans and a black shirt with Rurouni Kenshin on it.

* * *

**Rhea: Wasn't that fun?**

**Freddy: Is today 'act like a petophile day'?**

**Rhea: FREDDY!!!!!**

**Kaira: Look Rhea! a Review!**

**Rhea: DUDE!!!!!! WHERE?????!!!!! ... dammit!... :cries:**

**Kaira: now... now... its... ok... someone will comment eventually...**


	10. Abandonded Prisons

**Rhea: I'm so glad my editor edited 3 chapters today!**

**Freddy: So am I...**

**Kaira: YAY!!!!**

**Kurama: o.O has anyone ever told you that your imagination is too big?**

**Rhea: Yes... many times... It's a compliment -grins-**

**Kurama: -sweatdrop-**

**Freddy: Kurama... what are you doing here? You're not even in the Sailor Moon show.**

**Kurama: -points to Rhea revealing a chain tried around his hand and attatched to Rhea's-**

* * *

Soren sighed, "Sean, why don't we take a walk while the girls gussy up."

"S-sure…" Sean got up. He had on baggy jeans and a black shirt with Rurouni Kenshin on it. Sean and Soren took a walk around the hotel as Soren explained everything about the Sailor Scouts, Brittany, Naida, and Sakon's situation.

Back in the hotel, Avalon slammed a pillow down on Ember's head.

Ember jumped up screaming, "No!"

Avalon's eyes grew wide, "Not you too?!" she screamed back.

"Me too, what?" Ember asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, I thought you had a horrible dream about my death as well." Avalon said blankly as she threw the pillow at Ember again. "Mia's almost finished with her shower so you can take one after her, then Paige will take a shower and we'll run for Alcatraz again, 'Kay?"

"Sure… what?" Ember asked tiredly.

"Go take a shower!" Ember yelled as Mia came out of the shower and brushed her hair.

"Ok, Sergeant Avalon!" Ember jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and took a shower.

Avalon shivered and sat on the edge of the empty bed. "Why did you have that dream, Mia?"

"I don't know. It was pretty gory though… and scary." Mia finished brushing her hair.

Avalon sighed, "I hope Sakon's ok…"

"Ooh! Smoochie, Smoochie!" Mia teased, "Avalon and Sakon sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! AHH!" Mia dodged a pillow aimed for her head.

"Shut up!" Avalon was a bright red.

Sean opened the door just in time to catch the gist of things, "What's goin' on here?" He asked as he closed the door behind Soren.

"Nothing!" Avalon barked as she found her hair straightener and turned it on.

"Avalon's going to save Sakon and then they're going to make babies!" Mia squealed before she hid behind Sean. A brush hit Sean in the face.

"That's not true!" Avalon blushed as she started to straighten her hair. _But a kiss would be nice for saving his life…_

Paige woke up and stretched in her bed when Ember finally came out of the bathroom. Avalon flicked Paige's ear and told her to take a quick shower so they can get moving. Another half hour and they were all in the car and looking for some dinner, or their breakfast, and gas.

"How about Wendy's?" Sean asked.

"Umm… No." Avalon choked at the idea.

"Oh! McDonalds!" Mia chirped.

"Dude, totally! There's a gas station next to it, I want a Large Fry and Coke." Avalon said as they pulled into the gas station next to the McDonalds. Avalon got out after getting a hundred dollars from Sean for gas and shooed them to McDonalds as she filled the gas tank.

* * *

Something like this went on for another three days. Soren taught Avalon, Paige, Mia, and Ember many different techniques and attacks they could use against Brittany and Naida. Sean learned how to stay out of the way and grasped the basics of swinging a sword. At three o'clock in the morning on the fourth day, they found a hotel less than a mile away from the beach Alcatraz was off of. 

Avalon turned in her bed to look out the window that opened to the sea beyond the hotel. She sighed. _This isn't any good… I can't get any sleep… I can't stop thinking about my grandma… and Sakon… I hope they're ok…_

* * *

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Serena screeched as she found herself in the bottom of a huge pit. "Where am I?!" She demanded. 

"In a hole. Why are you screaming?" Sakon asked wearily. He was leaning against the wall of the pit.

"Wh-who are you?" Serena asked as she turned around to see Sakon.

"That depends on who you are. I'm not going around telling random people who I am." Sakon replied.

"Well… you must be one of Avalon's friends… a boyfriend perhaps?" Serena lefted an eyebrow almost teasingly.

"What?" Sakon asked, fighting back a blush.

"Never mind, I'm Serena, Avalon's grandmother." Serena said in her bubbly voice and offered a hand shake.

Sakon shook her hand, "Aren't you a bit too young to be a grandmother?"

"I know! I look good, don't I?" Serena giggled as she messed with one of her meat balls.

"Sure… I'm Sakon, just a friend of Avalon's." Sakon introduced downheartedly.

"Oh… I see… Ha! Naida was wrong! I knew Avalon wouldn't try to kill me." Serena sang.

"What?!" Sakon stood straight up to the news.

"Oh… you don't know anything, do you?" Serena asked.

"No." Sakon sighed. Serena explained everything she knew, which was everything that had happened so far. Naida had kept her informed just to torment the old Sailor Scout.

* * *

"Uhg." Avalon got out of her bed and got dressed. She did the usual morning routine as quietly as she could and was ready for a full day by four am. She sighed and looked around at all of her friends. They were fast asleep in the same order as their first hotel. "Sorry guys," she whispered, "need a head start." Avalon grabbed a card key and silently closed the door behind her. 

Soren woke to the door closing and jumped up and started scratching at it. _Dammit!_

Avalon walked silently down the hall and hit the call button for the elevator. When it opened, Avalon jumped back.

"Good morning, Avalon. Off for a morning wake-up?" Brittany greeted.

"Dude… it is way too early to be freaking me out like that." Avalon said as she went into the elevator and hit the ground floor button as the doors closed.

"Why are you up so early? You didn't plan on leaving your friends behind, did you?" Brittany grinned.

Avalon put the card key into her pocket and looked at Brittany. "Just a head start."

"Ha! I knew it." Brittany laughed, "Shall I lead the way then?"

Avalon glanced to Brittany as the doors opened on the ground floor. "If you'd please," she grumbled under her breath.

Brittany lead Avalon to a small motor boat that was tied down to a dock and they sped off towards the giant figure in the darkened distance. They were silent until they reached a small dock on the island of Alcatraz.

"Do you think you're ready, Avalon?" Brittany smiled as she got out of the boat and started walking down the dock to a very well guarded entrance.

Avalon hopped out of the boat and pulled a compact out of her pocket. "Definitely…" She held the compact high into the air. "MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!" Red ribbon-like threads of energy flowed over Avalon's body. Soon she was in the well-known Sailor Moon uniform and ready for action. Avalon grinned as she followed Brittany into the deserted prison.

* * *

"Damn!" Soren yelled after he gave in on trying to scratch the door open. He ran and jumped on Sean's stomach. "WAKE UP!" 

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sean stumbled to his feet. "What is it, Soren?"

"Avalon! She just got up and left!" Soren said with a hurried tone.

"What?!" Sean screamed, waking up everyone else.

"What happened?" Ember asked.

"Avalon went to Alcatraz without us!" Sean yelled.

"What?!" Mia and Paige asked in unison.

"There's no time for this!" Soren jumped on Mia and Ember's bed. "Transform! All of you! Sean get dressed!"

The girls and Sean did as they were told quickly. Mia held up her red and gold wand, "Mars Power Makeup!" She sang as red ribbons of energy fell over her body leaving her in a an outfit similar to Sailor Moon's but the skirt and the bow on her back were red, the bow on her chest was purple with a pink heart in the middle. She had red, six-sided star earrings, a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle, a red chocker with a golden star on it, white gloves up to her elbows, and red high heels. "Neat." She giggled afterwards.

"Venus Power Makeup!" Ember repeated after Mia, into her Sailor Venus uniform. **(Author's Note: If you are joining us for the first time, I described Sailor Venus' outfit in Chapter 7. And I better get some good reviews for this chapter! I did a lot of research!---Of course, going back now, there isn't a single review for this chapter out of the...12 in all!)**

"Mini-Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Paige cheered as she held up a golden compact with a pink heart on top. Pink ribbon threads of energy flowed around her, leaving another Sailor Scout uniform with a pink skirt, both bows red, the compact in the bow on her chest, white gloves, pink boots like Sailor Moon's, a pink choker with a pink heart, pink stud earrings, a tiara with a red gem, and those odd gold and red circle things in her hair. **(Author's Note: I must have missed the episode/s that explained those… I think they MAY blink for something… maybe texting! XD I'm not too big on texting though.)**

Sean blinked, stupefied at the sight before him. "Oh… I should… get… dressed." Sean hurriedly pulled on some pants and a clean shirt and grabbed a card key and the keys to Avalon's truck just in case they needed it or the maids came, and they wouldn't be stolen.

"Right, let's go!" Soren ushered as the gang ran down the hall and Sean slammed down on the call button for the elevator. They ran to the nearest dock and hopped into a motor boat at the end. Sean picked at the key hole to turn it on with a paper clip; and wouldn't you know it, the movies teach us things after all.

"Yes!" Sean exclaimed to himself as they sped into the morning sun about to peer over the horizon. "So do we have a plan?" he asked as he got a hold on how to drive the boat.

"We'll figure that out later! Just get on that island safely and quickly!" Soren said, digging his claws into one of the leather seats. Paige giggled at Soren's facial expression.

* * *

"So how are we doing this?" Avalon asked, cracking her knuckles, as she followed Brittany further into the eerie prison. 

"You just have to find your beloved Sakon and grandmother and bring them back to safety." Brittany said vaguely.

Avalon glared at the back of Brittany's neck. _Something's missing… isn't there supposed to be a challenge of some sort?_ Avalon looked into the deserted cells of dried up blood and dust. "Wow… this place really lives up to it's reputation, doesn't it?"

"If you survive, I'd be glad to show you my favorite cell." Brittany giggled. "One man found a way to actually hang himself… and the body's still there." **(Author's Note: NO there is NOT a body hanging from a cell in Alcatraz)** Brittany turned a corner out into the huge, square concrete courtyard in the middle of the island. "Good luck." Brittany said before snapping her fingers and dissolving into thin air again.

"Dammit…" Avalon mumbled. _Wait… 'if I survived'? I knew it! I'm probably going to fight that Naida bitch…_

* * *

"Wait…" Sakon said, getting up from the ground at the bottom of the pit. "I hear something…" He whispered. 

"Maybe it's Avalon!" Serena jumped up in a hush. "Oh, I knew she'd come!"

"Sh!" Sakon put a finger to his lips, "What if it isn't her?" He whispered again.

"Oh…" Serena's hopes sank. _What if Avalon had already tried to come? Oh no! What if she was already beaten?!_

"Uhg… a courtyard… well it's a good place to fight someone…" Avalon said as she took a few cautious steps.

"Avalon!" Serena bubbled when she heard her granddaughter's voice.

Avalon jumped in her skin when Serena's voice came out of nowhere. _Ok… that sounds like grandma… but I can't see her!_

Sakon stared at Serena for a few seconds before attempting to climb up the wall of the pit. "Hey, Sakon… that's not such a good idea… you've already torn up your hands from trying earlier!"

"Well it's worth it now!" Sakon said as he dug his foot into a dent in the pit wall and hosted his body up about two feet from the pit floor.

_Aw… how sweet…_ thought Serena as she watched Sakon climb the wall; her hands together with sparkles in her eyes at the sight of what could be mistaken for young love, admiring the young man.

"Hold up! I'm coming, Grandma!" Avalon shouted as she found the top of the pit and started running towards it.

Sakon's arm grabbed the edge of the pit as he pulled himself up, his upper body now lying on the ground. He looked up at his friend running towards him. "Whoa…" He was dumbfounded to the outfit Avalon had appeared in.

"Don't stare-ah!" Avalon stepped on something that felt like a rock and tripped forward a few steps. The ground rumbled as the rock started rising into the air. Like an iceberg in the Atlantic, the rock became a giant, tin robot fully loaded with all sorts of goodies. machine weapon goodies. "That's not… normal…" Avalon said as all the other rocks repeated the first one.

"Avalon!" Serena yelled from below. "They're booby traps!"

"Well… Brittany's rambling makes a lot more sense to me now…" Avalon noted to herself as she mentally counted eleven machines.

Sakon had lifted the rest of his body out of the pit and was standing next to Avalon now, "I'm so lost… what do we do, cause to me it seems that we're all screwed…"

"Sakon! That isn't helping!" Avalon closed her eyes tight and went though everything Soren had taught her over the past couple of days. _We'll just start with the basics then, I guess…_ Avalon took off her golden tiara and looked at it for a second. "They really need more creative names but oh well…" Avalon sighed.

"Whatever you're doing, hurry please!" Sakon said as he watched the robots encircle them and the pit.

"Right!" The tiara started glowing a white-yellow color and spinning so fast it looked like a disk. "Moon Tiara Action!" Avalon shouted as she threw the spinning tiara at one of the robots and knocked it's head clean off and the machine fell too pieces of scrap metal. The tiara came back at a slant knocking out four more robots the same way the first one went. Avalon held out her hand to reclaim her tiara and turned to face the seven robots left standing.

"What was that?!" Sakon asked, impressed.

"Sakon, I'd have to do that attack two more times to finish taking out the trash so pay attention so I don't have to answer stupid questions." Avalon said as her tiara started to glow and spin again.

"Sorry." Sakon decided to shut up and watch carefully. _Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed today…_

"Moon Tiara Action!" Avalon yelled again as the tiara went to knock out five more robots. These five were charging towards Avalon which made it easier to line them up and knock them out. When Avalon's tiara returned this time, the last two robots were already charging towards her. Without thinking she charged towards them a well knowing she wouldn't have enough time to do another attack with her tiara.

"I know I'm not supposed to butt in, but that doesn't look too smart, Avalon!" Sakon said as he went to the edge of the pit.

"I know!" Avalon yelled back, "But I decided that the thinking strategy takes too long!" She kicked the closer of the two robots in the stomach, sending it flying backwards. "Besides- Ack!" Avalon ducked from an axe the last robot swung at her. "They're obviously not heavy 'cause-" Avalon kneed this robot in the stomach, but it wasn't enough to end it. "-I can beat them down with-" Avalon punched the machine's head clean off and tapped the body causing it to collapse where it stood. " One finger…" Avalon dusted herself off.

Sakon blinked, "I didn't know you could do that…"

Avalon lifted her eyes brows, looking around at the mess she made, "Neither did I."

"Will someone get me out of here!" Serena yelled from the bottom of the pit. Avalon and Sakon ran to the edge of the pit and offered their hands to help pull the former Sailor Moon up. "Took you guys long enough." She dusted her long, flowing dress off.

"Grandma!" Avalon screamed as she tackled her grandmother in a hug.

"Oof!" Serena nearly lost her balance. "Wow! You look great in that outfit!"

"Ehk…" Avalon blushed realizing what she was wearing in front of the very guy she had a crush on.

Serena giggled. "Now on to end Queen Naida!"

"Really? I have to do that too?" Avalon asked sarcastically, "Damn… saving you was hard enough. Let's do that another day."

A wicked laugh echoed through the courtyard, "Now, now Sailor Moon, do you think I'd really let you get away that easily? I have a plan for you… well your powers at least." Naida strolled out from nowhere to meet Avalon and her damsels.

"Oh goodie, I get to crack more heads today, and school hasn't even started yet." Avalon joked. Sakon tried not to laugh knowing Avalon's reputation for starting fights with anyone who gets in her way.

"Avalon! Introduce yourself." Serena bubbled excitedly with a hint of sterness.

"Umm… why?" Avalon asked as she stared at her grandmother.

"You know!" Serena got into her famous pose of her pointer and pinky fingers pointed, one arm over the other pointing towards the bad guy. "You say something cheesy and clever then say 'In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!'"

Avalon sweatdropped, "I'll leave that to you, grandma." Avalon turned to face Naida with one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the women, "But I WILL kick your ass!"

Serena sweatdropped, "We'll work on it…" Sakon sweatdropped.

"Enough ranting you two." Naida ended the conversation between granddaughter and grandmother. "Sailor Moon!" Naida jumped from the slight platform she was on to level ground with Sailor Moon. "Let us dance with destiny."

"Sorry, dancing isn't a desire of mine; I prefer smashing in faces!" Avalon took a stance like she was ready to charge towards Naida and throw a few punches and kicks.

"We can always do that too." Naida said as she formed a bow and arrow out of thin air, the shimmering particles that formed this weapon were silver and blue with blue energy surrounding them.

"Dude. Why can't I do neat shit like that?! I got this dinky tiara and this compact and… it's just not cool! And the names! Who created them?! I'm gonna pound some literary sense into them; I swear!" Avalon ranted; displeased with her powers compared to another's.

"Avalon!" Serena and Sakon shouted in unison.

"Dammit; I know! I know!" Avalon said as she turned back to Naida.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting bored." Naida greeted Avalon. "Let's make this fun:" she lined up her arrow and pulled back and ready to let go of the arrow sending it flying towards Avalon's chest. "Are you ready… Sailor Moon?!"

Avalon gritted her teeth, "Bring it on!" She bent her knees a bit more to build a stronger stance.

* * *

**Rhea: HOW COULD I HAVE BURNED PARADISE? HOW COULD I, WHEN YOU WERE NEVER MINE?**

**Freddy: o.o there she goes again...**

**Kaira: she's actually a good singer, Freddy. So be nice.**

**Freddy: Hey, Rhea?!**

**Rhea: You would be here with m- yeah?**

**Freddy: Will you stop singing if you get reviews?**

**Rhea: ...where are the reviews?**

**Kaira: well... they.. haven't really come y-**

**Rhea: SO DON'T CRY TO ME, IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD BE HERE WITH ME!**

**Freddy and Kaira: -sweatdrop-**


	11. Collisions

**Rhea: WUSSUPPPPP!!!!!!!! I gots to go tell everyone about the whole "Moon prism Power Makeup" thing 'cause that's what they said in the original JAPANESE ANIME. And I prefer to use that cause saying the word "makeup" is fun. XD**

**Freddy: You're so weird...**

**Rhea: Shut up.**

**Freddy: Just continue.**

**Rhea: Oh right! I'm changing the title from "Please Don't Bring Me Down Today" To "Sailor Moon: The Second Millennium" so enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Are you ready… Sailor Moon?!" Naida asked, tightening the arrow against the bow slightly more.

Avalon gritted her teeth, "Bring it on!" She bent her knees a bit more to build a stronger stance.

"As you wish." Naida let go of the blue and silver arrow and watched it swish towards Avalon.

Avalon gasped as she dodged it almost too late. "Damn, that was faster than I thought." Avalon got back to her feet.

Naida laughed, "You think it's going to be that easy to dodge my arrows? Think again, little Sailor Moon."

"What?" Avalon looked behind her to find the arrow coming back just as fast for a second chance hit.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Soren leaped out of the boat right as Sean parked it. "We don't have any time to lose here!" 

Sean, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mini Moon all jumped out after Soren and ran, without second guessing their actions, into the old prison.

"This way!" Soren led the group down the same path Brittany took Avalon.

"This place is creepy!" Sailor Mini Moon shivered as she tried to keep up with the others.

"Don't worry, Paige! Half the rumors about Alcatraz are false anyways." Sailor Venus reassured Mini Moon.

Sean and Soren turned a corner and stopped, "Which way do we go?" Sean asked.

"hmm…" Soren closed his eyes.

"Over here!" A voice sounded from the right.

"Luna!" Soren shouted happily, "Follow her!"

"Soren! Did you give Avalon the Crescent Moon Wand yet?" Luna asked as Soren and the others joined her side and ran further into the prison.

"Of course I did! She took it with her! Why?" Soren asked as they turned yet another corner.

"Well she hasn't used it yet!" Luna said.

"What?! They already began fighting?" Soren asked, a little shocked. **(Author's Note: I loev my awesome cheezyness XD)**

"Yes. A while ago actually." Luna replied as a bright light shined through a distant hallway.

"Look! Up there!" Sailor Mars pointed the light out. They reached the end of the hallway to look down on a huge courtyard with scrap metal thrown everywhere, a huge pit, Sailor Moon, Serena, Sakon, Brittany, and Naida. "Oh my." Mars gasped.

"Isn't that cheating?!" Avalon asked as she ran out of the path of the arrow again.

"Of course not." Naida grinned as she watched Sailor Moon dodge it.

"Sakon, we should get out of Sailor Moon's way." Serena and Sakon ran to Sailor Venus and the others who had just arrived.

"Gag!" Sailor Moon dodged it again. "Enough of this bull shit!" She took off her tiara, "Moon Tiara Action!" she yelled as her tiara sped towards the oncoming arrow.

They collided sending the tiara back but not before it dissolved the arrow where they met. The tiara didn't make it back to Avalon though. It hit the ground a few feet ahead of her. "Well that sucks." Avalon ran towards her tiara to gather it up.

"I don't think so." Naida held her hand out, her palm facing the distant Avalon. "Enough child's play, Sailor Moon!" A sphere of indigo energy formed in her hand. "Time for round two!" The sphere turned into a beam that shot towards Avalon even faster than the arrow.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus called out to warn her friend.

"Fuck, are you serious?!" Avalon grabbed her tiara and threw herself to the ground to dodge the new attack. Naida laughed as Avalon got back onto her feet. "Hey! Stop laughing! You're about to die!" Avalon said as her tiara spun in her hand.

"What?" Naida stopped laughing in time to see Avalon's obvious attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Avalon threw her tiara at Naida.

"Hn, how naïve." Naida held her hand out and caught the tiara. Just about everyone else gasped, minus Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, why don't you try another attack?" Naida threw the tiara back to Brittany who caught it with a grin.

"You mean like this?" Avalon appeared at point blank in front of Naida.

"What?!" Naida asked again, this time in surprise.

Sailor Moon grinned as she held up what looked like a pink and golden wand with jewels embedded in it. There laid a crescent moon on top of the wand, three jewels (yellow, green and red) were right below the crescent moon surrounded by three golden circles to the top, ends of a bow to the left and right, and below the jewels was another crescent moon on its side. The handle of the wand was pink with a star carved into it and a golden end.

"Impossible! How did you get-?" Naida started as she tried to back away.

"Shut up! I've had enough of you!" Avalon cut off Naida. "Moon Healing Escalation!" She yelled as the three jewels shined in the slight morning light that peered through the dark clouds that had gathered from Naida's last attack. A beam of shining light came from the wand and hit Naida at point blank throwing her back as she screamed with pain.

"Yeah! Nice one!" Sean cheered as Avalon ran to her friends.

The next thing was an echo throughout the island. "You moron! Why would you go without us?!" Sailor Venus slapped Avalon.

"I don't know!" Avalon rubbed her cheek.

"Sailor Moon!"

"What?!" Avalon growled loudly as she turned back to see Naida on her feet again. "No way!"

"We aren't finished!" another beam of indigo energy cam crashing towards Avalon and her friends.

"Gag!" Avalon took Sean and dragged him away as the others scrambled from the opening to the prison. The exit had been blown up by the beam.

"Wow! That was close!" Sean rubbed his butt as he got to his feet.

"Dammit!" Avalon charged toward Naida.

"Sailor Moon! No!" Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars warned in unison.

"No time to think!" Avalon said as Naida held her hand towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looked up, "What?! Again?!" she barely dodged the beam this time.

Naida laughed as Avalon struggled to her feet, "Poor Sailor Moon, are you tired already?"

"Hell no! This is just a warm up!" Avalon replied as she held up the Crescent Moon Wand again.

"It won't work a second time!" Naida transported herself to point blank in front of Avalon. "It's my turn." She kicked Avalon I the stomach sending her back and to the ground. Sailor moon tried picking herself up, simutaniously wiping the dripping blood off of her cheek; the gravel scratched the skin away from her cheek as she hit the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Her fellow Sailor Scouts shouted again.

"That's it!" Sailor Mars stepped forward, "I'm coming in!" She clasped her hands together into a double handed finger gun and pointed towards Naida. "Fire Soul!" A huge blast of fire came from Sailor Mars' fingers and dashed towards Naida.

"Fool!" Naida dodged the attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Venus stood next to Sailor Mars. She held out her right hand with a finger gun. Her other hand against her forearm for support. "Crescent Beam!" Two crescent moons, back to back, formed at the tip of her second finger and shot a tight beam of light yellow energy towards Naida.

Again, Naida dodged the beam, but hit Brittany sending her to her back and dropping the tiara. "Aha!" Soren dashed off.

Sailor Moon got to her feet again as Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus joined her side. "Come and get us!" the two shouted.

Sailor Mini Moon was hiding behind Serena's long, flowing dress. Sean and Sakon were next to Serena watching intently.

"Alright then." Naida said as she held out her palm. Multiple blasts of blue energy crashed towards the three girls. They jumped out of the way to meet with even more blue blasts of energy. A dust cloud gathered and after a while Naida ended her attack.

All three girls was against the ground, their clothes now tattered and ripped, blood smeared from the blows. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars took the most damage, trying to protect Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon got to her feet and looked around. _Dammit! This was so not what I had in mind when I said 'kicking ass would be fun'..._

"It's your turn, Sailor Moon!" Naida yelled to her as she gathered a huge ball of dark purple energy with black lightening surrounding it.

"Fuck…" Avalon wavered. _Wait a minute... that light... I've seen it before..._

"Good bye, Sailor Moon." Naida laughed as she released the energy ball and came hurling towards Avalon. Avalon attempted to get out of the way but the energy ball was too fast. It flung her off her feet and a good amount of feet back. She hit the ground and fell unconscious, blood leaked from her torso where the energy blast hit, the torn leotard soaked in the crimson fluid.

"Avalon!" Sean yelled and ran in front of Avalon as Naida started walking towards her. "Don't touch her, you pig!" He held out his arms to block Avalon from Naida.

"No! Sean!" Sakon tried to stop him, but Serena kept him in his place.

"Do you really think you can stop me, boy?" Naida asked, holding out her sharpened nails.

Sailor Mars got to her hands and knees trying to pull herself up. Sailor Venus joined her a few seconds later.

"I can at least try!" Sean yelled.

"Well then, Looks like I'll just have to go through you." Naida grinned.

Avalon rubbed her head and sat up, "S… Sean… what the fuck are you-" Avalon gasped as blood flew at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sailor Mars yelled, cowering to the sight.

Sean turned his head to Avalon and smiled, "I… It's your turn… Sailor Moon…"

Naida grinned even more as she yanked her hand out of Sean's chest, dragging his heart with it. Sean fell to the ground slashing more blood about. Naida threw his heart at Avalon. "His heart always belonged to you, so it's only right that you get to keep it." she giggled to herself.

"You're a monster…" Avalon choked. There was a few minutes of silence with the occasional laugh of Naida. Avalon choked back the tears which soon turned to rage and agression.

Soren found his way past Naida and to Avalon. "Sailor Moon!" Soren dropped her tiara at her feet. "Use the Crescent Moon Wand again!"

"It didn't work the first time… why would it work now?" Avalon asked shakily to her cat after putting her tiara back on, both tears and anger faultering her voice.

"Just do it already!" Soren scolded.

"Fine!" Avalon got back to her feet, building more anger than ever before. She held up the Crescent Moon Wand and pointed it at Naida.

Naida laughed, "You don't really think that's going to work again, do you?"

"It IS going to work, you worthless piece of shit!" Avalon yelled. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!!!" A huge beam of light yellow energy flowed from the wand towards Naida.

Naida gasped at the amount of energy but quickly equaled it with her own deep purple blast. The two blasts were tied at the middle; the good cliché way.

"Let's make this quick and painful, Sailor Scouts!" Avalon yelled to her friends, asking for them to come to her aid.

"Right." Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars gathered at Sailor Moon's side. They placed their hands on the wand for more support and power. The beam of glittering yellow energy grew stronger, forcing the purple energy back.

Naida gasped again realizing she only had about two yards of her own energy over the whole eight yards or so.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" The girls yelled to Avalon's little sister.

"No! It's too scary!" She yelled form behind Serena.

"Paige." Serena turned her to her and bent down to be eye level with the twelve-year-old. "If you don't help you're fellow Sailor Scouts, the whole world will be at risk. Naida will end their lives and then come for you. Please, they're doing this for you and the rest of the world, Sailor Mini Moon. You must go help them. They need you."

"Ok…" Paige wiped her tears and ran to the other three Sailor Scouts. She reached up and held on to the wand like the others were.

"NO!" Naida yelled as the beam grew even stronger and outdid her two yards of power. "you won't get away with this! I'll take my revenge!" She yelled as the beam blew her back and dissolved her almost instantly. Her last screams echoed through the electrified air.

After a moment of silence, the girls looked at Brittany. "It's your turn now, Brittany!" Sailor Mars pointed to her.

"I don't think so." Brittany snapped her fingers and disappeared into nothing for the last time.

"That was easy…" Sailor Moon mumbled, jaded, before sinking to the ground.

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me please; I even edited it all for you...**


	12. Aftermath

**Rhea: Hey, sorry for the extreme delay, I had a brain fart several weeks ago and then school became a bitch so here's Chapter 12.**

**Freddy: Why so calm, Rhea?**

**Rhea: Because I'm hungry, now go away if you are going to refuse to help me with my problems!**

**Freddy: -runs to his room-**

* * *

"That was easy…" Sailor Moon mumbled jaded, before sinking to the ground.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus found themselves on the ground next to Sailor Moon. Sailor Mini Moon ran to Serena and captured her legs in a hug. Soren and Luna went to the girls' sides quietly. _If we remind Avalon about Sean now something horrible is going to happen… _Soren thought to himself as he rubbed against her leg.

Sakon looked around the lifeless courtyard and found Sean rolling to his side. Without warning, he ran to Sean and helped him roll onto his back.

Avalon powered down under her breath before looking around and seeing Sean and Sakon in the corner of her eye. She was at a loss of words and actions for a few seconds as water filled her vision. "S… …SEAN!" She got up and ran to him so fast she almost fell on top of him when she collapsed next to him. "SEAN! GOD DAMN YOU!!"

"I… just wanted to… help…" Sean spat out.

"You're such a fucking retard!" Avalon yelled and slapped him in the face. Sakon winced.

"Did… did we save the world?" Sean asked.

"…Yeah… I guess…" Avalon replied, balling by now.

"Sweet…" Sean said before closing his eyes.

Avalon slapped Sean again, "don't, Sean, open your eyes again!"

Sean didn't reply.

"Sean, stop fucking around!" Avalon slapped him again.

"…Avalon…" Sakon started but trailed off.

"Sean, don't do this to me you obese, perverted, jack ass!" Avalon said, tears filling her vision as she started pounding on his chest.

Mia started crying into Ember's chest as Ember held her in a sincere hug.

Avalon's abuse wore out and she stopped beating on Sean.

Sakon went and kneeled next to Avalon, putting his hand on her shoulder. Avalon swung her arms around Sakon's waist, crying into his chest. Sakon held her back as he looked over to Mia and Ember then to Paige and Serena.

Serena sighed and patted Paige on the head as Paige let go of her leg. Paige wiped her tears and sat down next to Luna and petted her gently. Serena moved gracefully over to Sean's body where she said something under her breath as Sean's body started to glow. Sakon stared as Avalon turned her head to see what was happening. Avalon wanted to ask what her grandmother was doing but she couldn't find the strength in her throat to talk; instead she buried her head back into Sakon's chest.

Sean's body deteriorated into light before Serena started to glow as well, "grandma!" Paige yelled before running over to Serena.

Serena turned and smiled at her youngest granddaughter, "I have to go back to the moon now, Paige, but if you ever need me, just call." She winked and disappeared as well.

Mia and Ember finally got to their feet and went over to Sakon, Avalon, and Paige. Avalon still had her face buried in Sakon's chest and Paige kneeled down to pet Luna again. Soren sat at Sakon's side as they all waited for Avalon to snap out of her serious moment and make a wise ass remark about what they just did and how stupid she thought it was.

It didn't happen though, after another few minutes, Sakon brought Avalon to her feet, "we should go, those stupid tourists will be coming soon." Luna and Soren lead them out of the lurid prison and to the dock where there was a motorboat waiting for them. They got in quietly, Sakon at the wheel, the cats digging their claws into the seats. The ride back to land was silent and cold against the silvery morning glare.

They got back to the hotel where Sakon and Avalon fell asleep; Sakon on the couch and Avalon on her bed. The other girls treated themselves to a breakfast and walked the beach in silence. Around noon, Avalon woke up and took a shower. She put on black, baggy jeans and a black, lacey tank top. She brushed her teeth and hair and so on. When she finished putting on her black converse, she went to the window and looked out into the sea and past the infamous island and sighed.

Sakon had been up for a while but hadn't moved till now. He took the blanket off of himself and let his feet hit the ground gently. He leaned his arms on his knees and looked over to Avalon. _I feel too bad… Sean has had a crush on Avalon since we were all in sixth grade and now he'll never get his chance with her… I like that shirt on her though…_ Sakon looked at his hands in guilt of his infatuation.

Avalon's wet hair had started to dampen and cool Avalon's back, getting her shirt damp as well. "If only we had more scouts…" She let her thoughts slip out of her lips.

Sakon looked back at her and stood up, "What?" He asked quietly.

Avalon looked away from the window but not at the boy, "I said he wouldn't have died if we had more scouts." Avalon nearly whispered.

"…Oh…" Sakon sighed. There was a long silence and stillness in the room before he spoke again, "We should probably start heading back home…"

Avalon nodded once and then grabbed her jacket, "Let's go then." She went to the door, opened it and walked out. Sakon followed her quietly to the elevator. Avalon punched the wall, "I'll take the stairs." She said before walking into the stairwell and running down them as fast as she could. Sakon sighed and hit the call button. The elevator opened, he got in and hit the floor button, the elevator took him down to the main floor where it chimed open and his solemn face met the same expressional faces of Mia, Ember and Paige.

"Are we leaving now?" Mia asked, moving out of the way so Sakon could get out of the elevator.

Sakon nodded and looked around for Avalon.

"Where's Avalon?" Ember asked quietly.

"She's running down the stairs," Sakon sighed helplessly.

"CAN she run down twelve flights of stairs?" Ember asked.

"He said 'running down' not 'running up'," Mia retorted gently.

Avalon kicked open the door out of the stairwell and looked over to her loyal group and nodded up once then went to the car silently along with the others. Avalon got into the driver's seat, Sakon nudged his way into the middle for a seat next to Avalon, and Ember took her normal seat in the passenger's. Mia and Paige helped the cats into the back then lifted themselves up into the bed. Paige automatically grabbed three blankets and put them around herself as Avalon started the car and got onto the road. Mia followed Paige's example as Soren and Luna cuddled in the last blanket.

It took two and a half days to get back home, the same routine as the way there; only this one was quieter. Avalon turned her Evanesce louder this time.

* * *

The buzzer went off next to Avalon's bed. Avalon threw it into the wall and it smashed into several pieces. Soren jumped from his spot on the edge of the bed and fell off. He sighed and looked up at the lifeless hand dangling from the bed. "Avalon?" he asked gently, rubbing his cheek against the hand.

"What?" she replied in a whisper half in a deep sleep.

"You have to get ready for school," Soren mothered.

Avalon flicked off the cat and turned in her bed.

* * *

Sakon tied his shoe laces and stood up, grabbed his bag, and left his house. _Avalon has to attend detention so I'll go early to help her fulfill the coaches' demands…_ Sakon walked to school slower than he'd have liked to, his feet refusing to go any faster.

* * *

"Avalon, you have detention to serve!" Luna yelled at Avalon.

Avalon groaned, "Who cares?"

"I do!" Luna retorted.

"Avalon, a little birdie told me a secret; want to hear what it is?" Soren attempted.

"No," Avalon mumbled.

"You'll enjoy the secret," Luna attempted to help.

Avalon kicked off her sheets that caused the two talking cats to disappear. Avalon got dressed lazily into the school uniform and grabbed her bag and slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

**I apologize if the last part doesn't make sense to you; I'm not sure if it makes sense to me yet...**


	13. I'M BACK!

YO! Long time no see, eh? Bad stuff happened. Let's not go there.

BUT I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?

Long story short, Forgot how to get into this account so I made a new one.

Plus the email associated with this account has been wipe off the face of the earth. idk how but it did o.O

COME CHECK IT OUT! MY NAME IS:

GoodEnoughTheOpenDoor

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That is, if any of you guys are still around :P

Love,

Rhea

* * *

oh yeah, one more thing, if you think I should revive this story, let me know! ;)


End file.
